


The Name is Passionate Love

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff to the max, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Spoilers, literally yuri deserves the world and he is adorable, reader - Freeform, teenage relationship, teenage romance, they are good for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: The world works in mysterious ways, for example, a desperate slightly bubbleheaded girl who wants to quit her lifelong dream and career meets an angry Russian boy who longs for something he doesn’t know of. These two are complete opposites yet they work so perfectly for each other. I guess you can say this is where opposites attract.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, I gave up on the story about two years ago and found the courage and love I had for it back. Now that I know where I want the story to go and how I want it to go, I came back to it!
> 
> The theme was an artist who gets depressed and looses inspiration and now that I have dealt with that for this story I am really fired up to put this back on track and give it the love it deserves!
> 
> Here is the [quotev version!](https://www.quotev.com/story/12552784/The-Name-is-Passionate-Love)
> 
> Also on Wattpad [Here.](https://www.wattpad.com/907505222-the-name-is-passionate-love-prologue)

“Terrifying,” Mari murmurs to herself as she walks the empty and dark halls of the house.

A creak and a moan can be heard. The whole atmosphere just felt wrong. Were they truly be haunted? Mari dreads the thought and freezes up upon hearing the moans and groans sound more like some poor living thing that is dying.

“No, this won’t be good for business at all,” She murmurs once more to herself.

If the sounds of a ghost or a tortured being keep coming, business for Yu-Topia Katsuki will start to decline and that is the last thing the Katsuki family needs. This is the fourth day and by some miracle, these depressing sounds have not disturbed the customers, sort of. Mari turns around finally fed up as she hears a quiet weeping sound only to let out a scream.

“It’s just us, Honey,” Toshiya states.

He looks exhausted and so does his wife. Mari feels immediately bad for her parents. The poor souls have not gotten a wink of sleep since these haunted noises came to be. There is an easy solution to this problem but Mari is forbidden to do it.

“I’m here! Oh wow, she does sound like she is dying,” A new voice states.

The three turn to see the family friend, Minako. Suddenly, a newfound hope is lit up within the three. Minako just chuckles.

“I promise you it can’t be that bad. The poor thing is probably just stressing herself to death. You know how she and Yuuri are.”

Another, this time annoying to Mari, moan comes and she is quick to not greet Minako. She pushes the female to the door where these sounds have been coming from. All of Minako’s prior confidence seems to vanish as soon as the ghastly sounds reach her ears.

“I… Suddenly think there is an evil spirit here,” Minako whispers.

Mari huffs and demands, “Just open the door already!”

Minako nods to herself and counts to three. “One… She will be totally fine. Two… I am getting scared here… If my delightful news doesn’t work I have no idea how to help her out of this fit… Three!” Minako slams the door open.

“(Name)?” Hiroko calls out gently.

The four of them freeze. They expected to see the youngest in the family to look a bit like a sleepy zombie, not like the very definition of dread! She doesn’t even look like herself. Her clothes were caked with paint and other artistic items while her hair was dried with the paint as well. Her face seemed pale and lifeless… And her eyes? They had the reflection of someone who went to hell themselves.

When the girl speaks, her voice is devoid of emotion. “What are you guys doing here so late?”

“It… It spoke!” Mari says in a slight shock.

Minako pinches her and questions the girl, “It is not that late! It is only dinner time! How the hell does it get this bad?”

Hiroko speaks up, “(Name), Honey, I think you should take a long break. Come and eat some bowls of Pork Cutlet!”

“Thank you Auntie, but I am afraid I have to decline,” (Name) says as she ever so slowly turns back to a beautiful piece of empty paper.

Mari seems almost annoyed as she tries to be gentle with her tone. “Please tell me you haven’t been staring at this blank piece of paper these past four days.”

Only incoherent mumbling is the reply she gets. Mari’s parents retreat to go finish the dinner preparations and Minako pinches Mari once more for being a little less than polite with her bluntness. The two seem to quiet down their conversation so the out of place teen wouldn’t hear them.

“I don’t care if she’s having a bad week! Well, I obviously do but she needs to tell us! We care and love for her and we worry about her when she gets like this!” Mari whispers harshly to her friend.

Minako frowns and nods. “I understand but you know how she is! She’s like Yuuri. She needs either a push or to tell us at her own pace…”

“A push? I’ll give her a push. (Name), I had enough of this bullshit. You’re making me worry like crazy over here. I don’t want to be harsh but you haven’t been taken care of yourself. Go clean up and eat,” Mari demands loudly pulling the younger girl out of her depressed rut.

Minako isn’t that surprised by the tough love in Mari’s voice but it does make her worry. She quickly tries to make sure their point is getting across. “We worry about you (Name). Why don’t you take a break as your aunt suggested? Just relax for the next few days because Yuuri is coming home soon!”

Hearing the name of her darling cousin seems to snap (Name) out of whatever hellhole she was currently in. The normal happiness returns to her and shines brightly in her eyes as she asks, “Yuuri is coming home?”

When the two older females confirm the question with a nod of their heads, (Name) jumps up with newfound hope and rushes to go take care of herself now.

~*~

“Is she coming down to eat?” Toshiya questions.

Mari and Minako nod their heads. With ease, Mari lights up a cigarette and mumbles, “That girl… Honestly, she’s going to give us more trouble than Yuuri did during his phases.”

“She’ll be fine. She has all of us to look after her! Anyway, I better go prepare for Yuuri’s arrival as well. I will contact you all when I receive word that his plane will leave!” Minako states.

They bid her farewell and Hiroko is the first to speak about (Name) once again. “She will be fine. She is a strong and beautiful young girl-“

“Almost an adult, Mom. That is what is worrying me,” Mari mumbles again.

Hiroko ignores the negative words and continues, “I am proud of her. I am proud of her and Yuuri! They are both passionate about what they want to do and because of that, it has brought fame upon them. They could change the world with their beautiful minds if they so wish! I know her parents would’ve been proud of her.”

“I am proud of her on their behalf. My darling sister and brother-in-law would have been so happy to see the positive impact she is doing in the world,” Toshiya states with a sad smile.

The three family members can only feel pride upon thinking of the goodness in (Name)’s heart…

If only they knew how slowly she is losing her inspiration for the thing she loves most. At the rate she is going, it will be the same tragedy that fell upon Yuuri when he got defeated in the Grand Prix one year ago.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I clarified it in the prologue on here but reader and Yuri Plisetsky are _at least 16_ in this fanfiction. I don't state their age but I write them in their late teenage years getting ready for adulthood.

Reader’s POV

A bath from the hot springs is what I needed to feel better. My skin and hair are now clear of any artistic leftovers I had used. I feel better and look better. That has probably been the worst artistic block I ever had and I feel as if it is only getting worse.

I am at a loss on what to do. No matter how hard I try and desperately want to create something, I lose my motivation. It hurts and it sucks since art is the only thing I like or well, was good at. It represents how I see the world. It shows the one thing I admire in others, passion. Passion was the main thing for my motivation but I haven’t felt in a long time.

I get out of the hot springs and return to my room to look presentable for dinner. As I enter my room, I begin to be filled with disgust from seeing my previous drawings and painting I had done before my artistic block. There is no way they would be considered good by fellow artistic people…

I’ve been so negative lately but I can’t help it…

The only person who could possibly understand this is my cousin, Yuuri. We were inseparable before he left us five years ago. We were like true siblings, not just Yuuri. Mari contributed with the sibling-like fights and often. A knock breaks me out of my thoughts and from the sounds of it, it is Mari knocking.

“You didn’t need to come and get me. I said I would come out and eat,” I mumble as I open the door.

However, who I see brings tears to my eyes. It’s my cousin Yuuri. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly as Mari, behind him, smiles. I immediately latch onto the poor male and he falls bringing me with him. It doesn’t interfere with the hug at all.

“Yuuri! I missed you so much,” I say almost in a cry.

He laughs and hugs me back. His reply is gentle. “I missed you too (Name).”

I quickly freeze up though and the confusion I feel now is present on my face. I question them. “What are you doing here? They said you wouldn’t be here for quite a few days!”

Mari answers for him. “A little fib never hurt anyone. Minako said to keep it a secret until you actually got ready. Anyway, I’m going to go join her for a few drinks. You two should catch up.”

She leaves right after that and Yuuri looks so exhausted. After all that has happened to him, I do not blame him. Especially since he worked so hard for the Grand Prix last year only to lose. Skating is his passion and just like me, it seemed he had lost all motivation for him after losing. It must’ve felt horrible since he hasn’t competed for quite a few months. It shows in his appearance. He’s gotten chubby again. As much as I find it cute I have to hold my tongue from scolding him since skaters are supposed to be keeping their physical shape in top form.

“(Name), I want to show you and Yuko-san something at the skating rink. Go ahead and head there now. I’m going to soak in the hot springs for a bit since I just got back but I shouldn’t be too long,” Yuuri states.

I nod my head with a soft smile on my face. He returns it and leaves for the soak. I start to layer up since my immune system is rather weak before I start making my way to the entrance of the house. Minako is already drinking but she spots me fast.

“Are you going somewhere?”

I nod my head and answer, “Yeah! I’ll be at the skating rink waiting for Yuri!”

She nods her head and goes back to fighting Mari over the remote to watch the famous ice skater Victor Nikiforov. Since I am not all that into ice-skating I only know the name and face through Yuri who was in love with this pro-skater (despite him claiming it was just admiration).

The cold air nips at my skin that isn’t cover and makes me shiver. I start heading to the ice rink. The owners, another family friend, Yuka-san and her husband Takeshi adore Yuri and I. They have three adorable triplets but I haven’t seen the family in ages do to Yuri being my only link to ice skating.

The sky slowly starts to get dark. The sidewalk I walk on as a magnificent view of the ocean but brings a cold and bitter breeze my way. I can already feel the sickness festering in me. Or that is paranoia from the past experiences of me getting colds. Either way, I love the cold weather. It reminds me of all the good times I have with Yuuri and even Yuka. I used to watch them skate all the time but I never joined in since I was too scared to try to skate.

The building is finally in view and I jog the rest of the way to it. Entering the building, I see Yuka immediately and her eyes light up in recognition of seeing me. She jumps in excitement as she greets me.

“(Name)! What are you doing here? Have you come to skate?” The question she asks makes her confused since she knows I have never skated before.

I keep Yuuri a surprise and just fib. “No, Yuka-san. I just dropped by since it’s been a while. I still can’t skate sadly. May I go inside and enjoy the rink like old times?”

“Only on one condition! Stop calling me Yuka-san. You know me better than that so call me Yu, silly girl,” She states with a smile.

I smile at that but nod at her request. I enter the doors that lead to the rink and am met with the cold but nostalgic air. It definitely brings back the old memories in a flash. I take a seat and I don’t have to wait long for both Yuuri and Yuka to show up in front of me.

Yuuri has been acting a bit off and appears a bit sad but I don’t press him. Good thing too because he hands me his glasses and speaks in a soft tone. “I want to show you both something.”

Yuka and I stay silent as he enters the rink. Yuuri enters a pose and I hear Yuka gasp. I don’t say anything as I keep my eyes glued to his every move. He starts skating and I become entranced as I watch. The way he moves is graceful and it is obvious he practiced his heart for this. It makes my heart pound in my chest at that realization.

I am forced to turn my attention away for a moment as I feel my hand being tugged. I look down to see Yu’s triplets: Axel, Lutz, and Loop. They smile at me and I offer one back but more out of amazement towards Yuuri as I look his way again.

“He’s absolutely amazing, don’t you think?”

I don’t hear them respond but soon enough he stops elegantly. He explains to Yuka that he practiced this exact performance that his favorite skater, Victor, did. Tears start to swell up in my eyes and I try to fight the sniffles to show my emotion but fail. Yuuri and Yuka alarmed at my distraught form.

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asks.

He comes up to the wall that separates us from the rink. I just smile and wipe my eyes feeling a bit tired from getting emotional. “Nothing Yuuri! I’m just happy. I felt your passion in that skating. I could tell that you’ve been upset about skating for a while through your phone calls but just now? I saw you regain your love for ice skating and it warmed my heart.”

Yuuri’s own eyes start to water up from my sentence and he gives me his cheerful smile.

A few hours later it’s close to two in the morning. I, of course, thought it was a brilliant idea to stay up but now I am paying the price for it. The colors from my coloring book I was working on begin to blur together and that is how I figured I should go to sleep.

As I get ready to put my head on the pillow, my phone starts to go off. I thought I had turned off my notifications so I quickly check it only to see the notification was me being tagged in my social media. It’s a video.

I click play and quickly begin to feel confused as I rewatch Yuuri’s skating that he shows me a few hours earlier. However, the camera turns and my eyes widen upon seeing myself in the video completely awestruck from Yuuri.

You can hear me in the video say, “He’s absolutely amazing, don’t you think?”

I am going to lose it. “Those brats took a video?!” I’m still in shock and I thought I was at a decent volume but Yuuri suddenly bursts in my room. He looks completely bewildered from seeing the video.

“You weren’t aware they took a video?!” He questions.

I shake my head and answer, “No… Though now that I remember seeing them, one of them had a phone and I was wondering why Yu would give them a phone.”

Yuuri hits his face as he yells at me, “(Name)! You need to stop being an airhead!”

I am about to try and defend my airhead attitude when I get distracted by phone once more. This time it starts to go off multiple times as I see notifications not just about Yuuri but me as well. The confusion is obvious on my face and Yuuri takes my phone from me.

“I saw a comment that said I am a ‘moe waifu’. What is that?” I ask.

“Basically they’re calling you cute… (Name), it’s been a while since I saw your profile. Why didn’t you tell me you had this many followers? You’re an even more famous artist than I thought. It is pretty impressive!” Yuuri states.

He is amazed at my own progress as he sees a few of my projects show on my profile. I peer over his shoulder to see another notification pop up only for me to gag. “I guess I should be happy people think I’m cute but I don’t appreciate boys like JJ calling me his waifu.”

“JJ? Jean-Jacques Leroy? You know of him? He’s a pretty famous ice skater too… Ah… (Name), please tell me you are more respectful to people even if they are a bit… odd. He is around your age, maybe slightly older,” Yuuri murmurs laughing.

I pout as I answer him. “I don’t really know him. I only know him because he keeps trying to make me send fan art of him in my art style. He tells everyone I am a fan of his but I only know him as a famous annoying Canadian. Is he any good at ice skating?” I ask.

I’m surprised when Yuuri doesn’t answer me. Instead, he hands me my phone and he has a scowl on his face. He mumbles a bit with his next words. “I need to sleep so I can be mentally prepared for my own notifications. Goodnight (Name).”

I should follow his lead. I’m going to have to have a clear mind to address some of the comments of people already shipping me with Yuuri and now JJ thanks to his comment. That should be fun.

I ignore it and instead get prepared to get some rest once more. My last thoughts being happy thoughts for the fact that Yuuri is back home.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor appears and towards the end of the chapter Yuurio saves the reader.

The next morning turns out to be cold. Cold from the snow in April but it somehow felt like today would be a different day. It made me feel hopeful. I get ready for the day before heading to the kitchen where my aunt and uncle will surely be this early in the morning. The smell of breakfast immediately invades my nose but it confuses me as to why food is already prepared when it is so early.

Just as I’m about to call out to greet them, I am trampled by a large beat. My eyes widen at the familiar face and tears fill my vision as I stare at the large dog in disbelief. “Viichan?!” I question.

It takes me a few seconds to realize that it is not Viichan but a look-alike. Mari appears out of nowhere lights up a cigarette and points to the dog. “He does look a lot like that dog, doesn’t he?”

I nod as I cautiously hug the dog. It brings me a sense of comfort. Even though Viichan was Yuuri’s dog, he was special to all of us. My fingers thread through the curly hair before I hear a stranger’s voice.

“No way! My idol (First Name) (Last Name) is hugging you Makkachin! You are the luckiest dog alive right now!” The male says a bit too excited.

I glance towards the area the voice was coming from and turn a bit surprised to see a familiar face. “Oh, you’re that dude who’s on the poster in Yuuri’s ro-“ I am brutally cut off by Minako, appearing out of nowhere, and pulling me up by the back of my shirt.

She glares at me and pinches my cheek. “You are a cheeky little brat! How do you not know his name? I made you watch him! He’s been on Yuuri’s wall for years! Did you even introduce yourself?! Where did all your manners go?” Minako questions.

Tears prick at my eyes from her harsh pinch and the man blushes as he casually pulls Minako off of me to hug me… A grown man is hugging me… Like I am a young child. Slightly scary but I feel no ill intention towards him as he suddenly twirls us around as if we were on ice.

“It is okay if she doesn’t know me! It adds to her charm and proves how unique she is! She is my idol after all! (Name), you have given me so much inspiration through your artwork! Anyway, allow me to introduce myself!” He says finally putting me back down.

He bows down and his hair does a cute little thing by being in his face. “My name is Victor Nikiforov! I am a gold medalist champion in ice skating. I won the gold medal five times in a row. Thanks to a few of your pieces I have been motivated in quite a few of those championships and I happen to be our biggest fan and supporter in your artwork career!” Victor explains as stands back up straight.

I laugh. “I like you, Victor! You’re weird and who am I to not like a fan? Anyway, I need to eat. Did you try out our hot springs yet?” I ask as I maneuver around him to get some food that my aunt has ready for me.

It appears as soon as I mentioned the hot springs, Victor hightailed it out of here to go experience it. The power of being an idol to this strange man is weird and I wish I realized sooner how much of a big deal it was to have Victor be my number one fan.

As I am eating, and sneaking some meat to the dog, I hear multiple crashes before the sounds of destruction disappear towards the area of the bathhouse. I assume my cousin finally got up, checked his social media, and realized who was here. Good for him.

Despite Victor’s presence here, a week goes by fairly quickly. A whole week of absolutely nothing from me artistic wise. It sucks but Victor has surprisingly made me ignore the lurching feeling I get whenever I see my art supplies. He has invited me multiple times to help with Yuuri’s new training since he wants to coach Yuuri after seeing the video that went viral.

I feel like there is more to it but I honestly am not sure from this unpredictable man. By unpredictable I mean he reminds me of JJ but harmless. He managed to catch me during one of my naps in the lounge area and took a photo of me cuddling him. Of course, he posted it without as much as a caption for an explanation. Not only that but a photo of the castle here so wherever a famous person goes, people follow and it has been true.

The Hot Springs has been pretty busy thanks to him. People have flooded here to see this famous man but the bigger issue for me is that they have come to meet me because of the picture. I am apparently a famous artist who is now in a relationship or in a close relationship with Victor. It is even scarier how much people are shipping it considering the age gap. Either way, ignoring that part of what has happened, Victor is actually a genuinely nice person and I have appreciated his newfound friendship with me and Yuuri.

Though it does make me ponder over why he is a big fan of mine in the first place. I haven’t had a creative spark in ages and I am teetering over the edge of wanting to ask him. Anything for my spark to return. That leads me to one of the places he has been using this past week, Yu’s ice rink.

I enter it and am not that surprised to be hugged to death upon entry by her and her triplets. The three of them peer up at me with proud gazes as they immediately ask me for my opinion on their video that went viral.

I just laugh as I pat them all on the head. “It was good. It definitely helped Yuuri out with meeting Victor… You could’ve cut me out of the video though,” I say a bit in a pout.

The three of them just laugh and begin to plot their next mischievous. I am almost sorry for Yu who looks exhausted yet happy for dealing with them all the time. She merely waves me into the rink and I feel a serene peace overcome me as the doors close behind me.

Immediately, I realize why as I see Victor out on the rink. His eyes are closed and he is already in the moment as if he is in his own little world. His skating is graceful and seems to be on a whole other level compared to Yuuri. It is as if Victor was speaking in a language only he knew but yet mesmerized others with it.

This is my first time actually watching Victor and by that, I mean wanting to. The other times when I see him on the television I hadn’t wanted to watch him. It’s completely different as well from when I watch Yuuri skate. Something about Victor just speaks to me. With Yuuri, I felt happy for him for feeling his passion and it did make me happy but this feeling with Victor is just something else.

It feels like something is being pumped into my veins in the form of motivation and power but it is soothing at the same time. Victor comes to a stop and I slowly return to the real world. He keeps his eyes closed seeming to be in deep thought until he lets out a big breath and opens his eyes.

His eyes immediately flash towards me and he smiles brightly. “Oh (Name)! Were you watching me? I’m so happy! What did you think just now?” Victor asks skating towards me.

He pulls my hands resting on the wall that separates us closer to him. His stare is like his dog’s stare towards himself. He is just staring at me with adoration as he waits to hear any feedback. It’s funny and makes my cheeks warm up since he actually cares about what I think.

“To be honest, I don’t know how to explain it. It was stunning and just left me feeling amazing and like I could do anything if that makes sense? I don’t know but I loved it and it also made me feel at peace,” I explain softly.

He is silent for a moment as he studies me but before he can say anything I hear two voices yell for me and heavy panting come from someone else. Victor and I look over towards the door and see Minako, Mari, and Yuuri.

“I am sorry I am late!” Yuuri pants out to Victor.

He must have run here. I am slightly impressed and a bit concerned since he has been losing weight with Victor here. Ignoring that, Mari and Minako look at me with alarm.

“Did you forget (Name)?! You have a show planned in two hours!” Minako spouts out.

What? Oh… My eyes practically become lifeless as Victor grabs onto me, seeing my body as well became lifeless. “What’s wrong with her?!” Mari shouts upon seeing my now depressed form.

“Hm? A show? Wait… As in… THE SHOW?!” Victor suddenly asks excitedly as he accidentally lets go of me.

I come crashing down to the floor as Mari nods.

“Yes. We had this show planned for a few weeks. I can’t believe she forgot about it. You know how the shows go right?”

Victor nods with excitement. “I always watch the videos that are uploaded about it! They’re always so beautiful! I can see it for the first time up close! This is exciting!”

Mari sighs as she helps me up. “Listen, Minako and I need to leave now to help set up. You have two hours to get there.”

I frown as I avoid eye contact. The guilt is overwhelming as I try and say what I am feeling at the moment. I whisper, “I don’t want to go.”

Minako’s eye begins to twitch as her face turns a bit red in slight anger. Of course, it is concern about me but mostly about me not wanting to go when we’ve been planning this for weeks. “What was that?!”

I gulp down nervously and dared to repeat myself. “I don’t want to go.”

“I DON’T CARE IF YOU DON’T WANNA GO. IF WE CANCEL DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL BE UPSET?! HOW MUCH MONEY WE’LL HAVE TO PAY THAT PLACE BACK JUST FOR YOU NOT GOING?! THEY HAVE THE VENUE READY TO GO JUST SO YOU CAN COME AND IF YOU DARE NOT GO THEY WILL BE ANGRY, BUT NOT AS ANGRY AS ME!” Minako shouts as she shakes my lifeless body around.

My soul is practically leaving out of my mouth as she does so. Victor laughs with amusement and his angelic laughter calms Minako down in a second. He turns on his charm and speaks to me. “Don’t worry (Name). Take your time here and think for a bit. I’ll leave a cab at your house so when you’re ready you’ll go. I’m quite excited to see you perform. You saw me so I think it’s fair enough if I saw you. Whatever you do, I will still be your biggest fan and supporter.”

My eyes widen at this. The guilt worsens but somehow feels lighter at the same time. How can he be so sweet? Minako is shocked at well and she sighs before speaking again. “Listen (Name), I care about you and I know this show makes you feel good about yourself, so please do it.”

“We’ll go ahead and take all your supplies there. Try not to think too much. See you there?” Mari asks, showing her loving sisterly side.

The three leave after I only give them a shaky smile. Yuuri is all that is left. He looks so concerned.

“(Name), why don’t you want to go? You love your art. I haven’t seen you not want to do it at all,” He says softly as he walks closer to me.

I smile weakly. It could be now or never to come out about how I am feeling. I choose now since Yuuri is the one person who could understand. “Yuuri, I just don’t feel anything when I do it anymore. I know these shows are important and that’s how my art became recognized but I don’t know how much longer I can handle this. I kept trying to come up with something, anything before you lot got here but since then I have just been avoiding all my stuff. I don’t even want to look at it. With these feelings, I thought they would pass but they haven’t and I am beginning to just not see a point to it anymore.”

“(Name), you’re depressed,” Yuuri states, his eyes wide.

He needs a moment to realize what he said before he hugs me. I hug him back and don’t say anything. Slowly he pulls back. His eyes are glued to mine to make sure I retain his words in my head.

“Don’t worry (Name). Don’t stress about it right now. I know you’ll come back to your art-loving self. I know that because like you said I found my love for ice skating again but it is still hard. I’ll be there for you since you’re there for me. Just don’t think too much about it. You’ll find your purpose in art again. I promise. We can talk more about this after the show if you wish.”

I nod as I ponder over his words. He gives me a genuine smile, “Well I think this is my first time seeing your show as well. Give it your all! I’ll go catch up with them! Take your time but not too much of it.”

Yuri then leaves, making me all alone now in the rink. I let out a frustrated sigh. They put so much faith in me but I can’t even put faith in myself. I leave the ice rink not bothering to say goodbye. I just need inspiration right now. Even if it is a little bit.

I groan as I slowly make my way back, however, I stop when I see the ocean. The sight is beautiful today. The waves move back and forth slowly and there is a couple on the beach watching the view as well. The old fisherman who is always fishing around here at this time of day is just a few feet beside me.

He seems to be admiring the view as well. Before I can greet the friendly man, there is a harsh grip on my wrist. I look up confused. It’s an adult in his mid-thirties. I can’t tell the color of his hair because he is wearing a cap and he is wearing shades to cover his eyes. Overall it looks pretty sketchy to ordinary people, but I ignore that as his grip is shaky. Does he need help?

“Mister, are you okay?” I ask now worried because he seems to be in a daze.

He takes a moment. His voice sounds like he is in complete shock when he speaks. “You’re (Last Name) (First Name). I’ve been looking for you everywhere. (Name), I am absolutely in love with you.”

I tilt my head not knowing who the heck this person is. It’s confusing me that I am receiving a confession out of nowhere by a total stranger. “Do I know you?”

The man continues, “God you are so innocent, so pure, and so beautiful. I’ve been in love with you since your first appearance, which made your big debut, five years ago. I’ve been with you since the very beginning, just like your number one fan. The only difference is that I take charge of what I want, and I want you. I’ll take good care of you so come with me.”

The vibes are creepy and my confusion about this situation is just going. I politely reject him realizing that I am still on a schedule. I offer him a smile as I say, “I’m sorry sir but I’m afraid I have to decline. I have a show coming up soon and I need to leave. Thank you for your support though.”

However, I’m tugged into the man’s chest by a hard yank on my wrist. It hurt. Tears gather rather fast in my eyes from the pain. What is wrong with this guy?!

“I’m not taking no for answer. You’re going to come with me and we will be happy together,” He says creepily.

My eyes widen. I finally start to understand that bad feeling in my gut. Before I can do anything, or the fisherman who finally took notice of the creepy man harming a young girl, can do something, someone else steps into the picture. Someone else grabs onto my other wrist and with a harsh grip and a yank pull me into their chest as well, wrapping an arm around me to show they are over-protective, and using the surprise of the creepy man to their advantage.

“I would appreciate it if you left my girlfriend alone you fucking creep. If you ever touch her again or even think about it, I will kill you,” A voice says in a threatening tone. The accent is heavy and reminds me of Victor so I assume it is a Russian accent.

I can’t see their face since my back is to their chest but I can feel the aura and it actually makes me just a tad concerned for the creep. This boy isn’t messing around. The man gets the message immediately and runs away feeling threatened.

The fisherman lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for stepping in young man. I’m glad she has a strong and caring boyfriend like you. Don’t worry about that man. I’ll call the cops right now and file a report.”

I don’t say anything feeling dazed as I feel the male’s warmth from behind me. He lets go and I turn around to see who my savior is. My eyes widen at his appearance. The male my age has beautiful golden hair and his eyes are a gorgeous shade of blue-green. He seems to have a permanent glare on his face but it is still extremely pretty to me.

My heart leaps just staring at him. The boy looks at the fisherman and mutters out a thanks before fully looking at me. He pulls me farther away from the man so our conversation can be fully private.

I immediately give a bow before I say, “Thank you! I didn’t know what to do with that shady man! Now… Who are you?”

His eyes widen in slight surprise. “You don’t know who I am?”

“Yeah, no clue. Am I supposed to?”

The boy looks as if he is about to angry before he lets out a small laugh. I can’t tell if it was sarcastic or not but he seemed truly happy for a second before his grumpy attitude came back on.

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky. Victor is staying with you is he not?”


	4. Chapter 3

“I’m Yuri Plisetsky. Victor is staying with you is he not?”

  
Yuri asks, his face going dark as if he is ready to murder someone.

  
I smile ignoring his terrifying aura as I introduce myself. “Nice to meet you, Yuri! I am (Name), though you already seem to know that! And Victor? Yes, you’ll have to come with me if you want to see him however I don’t even know if you’ll get to see him.”

  
He can see the urgency on my face and hear it in my voice. He says nothing and I take that as the okay to lead him to my home. I take one last look at the ocean before I grab his hand and pull him along towards the Hot Springs. At the entrance, as Victor said, there is a black taxi. I quickly get in it, pulling Yuri along.

  
“Where are we going?” He grumbles out, a small blush on his face as his hand twitches slightly in my hold. I let go of his hand after realizing I was still holding onto it.

  
I laugh lightly. “Sorry for pulling you along. I have a show to attend. Victor should be there. He said he was excited to see it for this is the first one. I don’t understand him but I’ll try to do my best for him.”

  
I smile at the thought. Yes, I gained just a little bit of inspiration just staring at the ocean and thinking of Victor. He is excited about my show. I can’t disappoint him. “Ah, sorry but how do you know Victor?” I ask softly.

  
He scoffs. “I’m an ice skater like him. Pretty famous like him and that stupid fat ass Yuuri Katsuki.”

  
I frown upon hearing his insult towards my cousin but before I can comment on it he looks at me completely seriously. “Are you in any way in a relationship with that fat ass or that stupid Russian man?”

  
“Victor and Yuuri?” I ask softly.

  
He nods, his atmosphere dangerous. I smile lightly and answer him, “No. Yuuri is my cousin. As for Victor, he seems to have an obsession with me. It’s cute, surprising, and I appreciate him.”

  
“I am not surprised. He’s your biggest fan. I believe he bought the very first painting you made,” Yuri says adverting his eyes away from me and towards the window.

  
I laugh. It just surprises me how much Victor loves my art and wishes to see me succeed. It’s refreshing since he was a total stranger but also an inspiration to others. I ask Yuri a question. “I see. He did give my career a boost then. I’m just wondering but why are you here for Victor?”

  
“I’m taking him back to Russia. He promised me something and I will challenge that pig if I have to,” Yuri answers seeming to be heavily annoyed by talking about this.

  
I read the atmosphere and am quick to change the subject. “Well, I am happy that I got to meet you! I also love your tiger hoodie!”

  
That seemed to be the right call because we move onto some random chit chat before he slowly starts to reveal more about himself. How much he likes cats, how he is living with his grandfather, and how much he admires his grandfather, and how his plane ride was incredibly boring and annoying. It seems he relaxes a bit after realizing I am not pushy or nosey with his personal life. We keep it that way until we get there.

  
As soon as we are there I feel the anxiety build up from having to pretend I want to be there. I think of Victor and how he is so excited to see this show. Without a word, I take Yuri by the hand again and lead him through the crowd that is already gathering. The place is getting fuller by the second and it leaves me on edge.

  
I find a way to the stage and am let through by the bodyguards already in place. I walk further and let go of Yuri’s hand as soon as I see Mari and Minako patiently waiting for me. Both their eyes widen upon seeing a stranger with me. Or I think so until Minako shouts.

  
“Yuri Plisetsky?!”

  
Yuri and I ignore her as he sighs and glances around. “Where is Victor?” He questions.

  
He is ignored by Minako as my pinch is cruelly pinched by her. “Yuri Plisetsky is a famous ice skater like Victor and Yuri and you brought him here! There is going to be trouble for our poor Yuuri. I can’t believe you only know your cousin! You need to be more into ice skating for him!” Minako states in a scolding manner.

  
I only whine. She finally let's go and Yuri looks super angry by being ignored. He is glaring at me and I only smile at him. His face softens slightly at this and before he can say anything Mari finally speaks up. She was observing Yuri as if her life depended on it.

  
“Sorry, you look like my favorite member of my favorite band. Victor is in the audience with Yuuri. You won’t be able to find them. It’s too packed now so it would be best to stay here and watch the show from the curtain. Plus, it’s a better view,” She answers.

  
He stares at her dumbfounded until she asks, “Who are you again?”

  
Minako clearly wants to scream but doesn’t. She replies in a too-sweet voice, “This is Yuri Plistesky.”

  
“Two Yuri’s? That’s confusing, you’ll be Yurio,” She states before walking away.

  
Yuri stares where she walked off with a glare. Minako quickly tries to defuse his anger with a question. “Feel free to ignore her. Anyway, are you going to be staying at the Hot Springs with Victor?”

  
They talk as Mari comes back and tells me it’s time. My heart starts to beat fast. I’m never nervous at a show but this time it is different and it is killing me that I am not enthusiastic about it. I scowl as I try to ease my racing heart. I have to try my best for Victor. Just like any of my other shows I need to just let any inspiration come to me and draw or pain under an hour.

  
Once the timer goes off, my masterpiece will be done. I recall my first show. It is how I got famous. It was local and only friend and family came to it but Mari recorded the thing for Yuuri and uploaded it online. Other people became intrigued by my art and how I have to finish a piece in an hour. It brings excitement to people and like many artworks has many different meanings to people.

  
It’s the sole reason for the shows. They make people excited and wonder what I will create. They inspire people and when I’m done, my art will usually be donated to charity, or people will buy them for a high amount and their money will go to charity instead. That is the other reason for how I became a well-known and respected artist. I am young and somehow got the right connections thanks to Victor seeing my first show, which is also thanks to Yuri for being an ice skater and having connections to the ice skating community.

  
I guess it does fall on Victor for sharing the video and buying that first piece. With a bit of determination to do this for Victor, I gather my thoughts, take a deep breath, and head onto the stage.

  
Without a word I walk to the platform that holds my supplies, and the crowd starts to cheer upon seeing me. “I heard this is the most popular show she’s had because of her connection with Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov.” “Yes, but her popularity comes from her pure talent and how innocent and caring she is.” “We get to see her mind at work come alive!” “I heard there are thousands of people here this time!”

  
Those comments continue as I start my drawing. That’s what I decided this piece of art will be, a drawing. My mind goes blank as I panic slightly. I don’t know what it’s going to be of. Oh god I don’t know what to do.

  
I take a deep breath as I think of the ocean I found inspiration in earlier. My mind slowly wavers to Victor and how excited he is to see my show. Ever so slowly I allow my pencil stroke across the paper in patterns from light to dark strokes. I think of his ice skating. How I felt the power in it.

  
I smile lightly as I realize what I must do. I must think of Victor through this. Feeling this little power that will have to be enough to get me through this; I waste no more time. My expression becomes soft as I allow myself to be completely entranced with how Victor feels towards me and my art. I immerse myself with his passion for my art. I don’t know the whole story but if he is my biggest fan then that must mean he helped boosted my career in many ways than just the beginning.

  
I think of how I had gotten to know him these past few days. I have only seen his compassion and adoration towards me. I have seen and heard how he interacts with Yuuri for the greater good of helping him. I have only seen his sweet side and he has only shown it to me, this one weird side. It is as if I were glass when he interacts with me, and that is how he got that photo that sent everyone crazy.

  
I smile lightly just at the thought. My pencil becoming one with my hand as they do its own thing. Pencil marks have tainted my once clean skin as I absorb myself into the art. My fingers smudging some things away or blending some things together as the paper gets more filled with the dark lead color.

  
The cheers from the crowd get louder as I hear multiple gasps, from the cameras showing the audience what the drawing has turned into. Once, I hear the loud bell ring across the town, I drop my pencil immediately since my body is familiar with the rules and tasks of my show. My eyes scan the paper and I smile lightly, it’s a beautiful picture of Victor smiling at me in front of the ocean.

  
However, my heart breaks as self-doubt slowly makes its way in. It sneaks into my mind and heart as if it were a ninja in the night. Before, I can stop the thoughts, my eyes widen and I can feel the panic set in. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see that beautiful shade of blue-green eyes.

  
He seems to be saying something. I can’t comprehend what he is trying to say. Yuri suddenly pulls me into his chest, my face being smothered into it as he walks with me off stage, using himself as a shield so the audience doesn’t see me. Mari and Minako do the outros as normal and ask if the drawing will be going to charity or if someone will buy it.

  
I freeze once I hear a loud voice yell that they will buy it. Yuri quickly turns me around from behind the curtain so I can see. My eyes widen when I see Victor. He is smiling brightly as he goes to pick up the now framed drawing.

  
“As I did with a few of her pieces of art, I will buy this one. I will pay as much money to make sure this is the highest one that has ever been sold. It is truly a masterpiece and this young artist has been my whole inspiration and idol for my own career. (First Name) (Last Name), I owe you a lot!” Victor states as he holds up the picture so any reports and cameras can get his smiling face with it.

  
I hear the angry Russian beside me sigh. “See? That stupid man bought your wonderful art. If he says it is amazing, it is. So stop it with the self-shattering confidence. I think it is amazing too,” Yuri states his eyes boring into mine.

  
He was the only one who saw that I was about to break down. We don’t break eye contact as he makes sure he gets the message into my brain. I bite my lip to hold back from crying and cling onto the boy I barely know, who is now muttering for me to get off. Once, he realizes that I am holding back on crying he lets out an agitated sigh and hesitantly wraps his arms around me as well.

  
I barely know him yet he seems to know what I am feeling and thinking. No one else saw that I was about to break down just now. No one knows what I am going through except my cousin Yuuri. They just think that I’m going through an artist block. This Yuri seems to know me and I don’t even know myself. What exactly is this?


	5. Chapter 4

After the show was over and I helped Mari and Minako with the cleanup part, I notice that my mood has improved. Yuri’s words have made me feel better after my slight panic attack and Victor’s amazed face with my piece has made me feel better about my work in general.

It feels amazing to get that sliver of passion back in my own work. Victor, Yuuri, and Yuri had headed back to the hot springs immediately so by the time Mari, Minako, and I head back it is much darker than we anticipated. Thankfully, dinner is already served and waiting for us.

I get the many congratulations on my piece and a small mini party for another successful show. The money successfully has been donated to the charity that Minako has chosen for years now. I go and get ready for bed and as soon as I enter my room that heavy feeling in my chest slowly starts to set in.

I lay in my bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. I should probably put a light on so the heavy feeling doesn’t get worse but the dark side that has been controlling my emotions these past few months enjoys the darkness. I go to rub my eyes when I feel the wetness on my cheek.

I’m crying?

This really isn’t fair. What did I do to deserve feeling like this? The doubt already starts to come in and grow within me. Yuri’s words seem to be forgotten as the need to cry fully increases. It isn’t fair. I know I have the talent and others tell me this, but I feel like I’m not proving it. I feel like what I did today wasn’t as great as Victor said. All the praise and passion I regained seems to be for not.

Is this my lowest point I’m hitting? It feels like my love for my art is dying and I hate it. If this continues, I have no idea what will happen. The natural light from the window shines from the window. It slowly diminishes as clouds start to block it. It appears the sky is mourning with me then.

Before I can wallow more into my depression and self-pity, my door slams open and the lights turn on. I slowly lift my head to a few faces peering in. Yuri is glaring into my room and apparently into my soul, while Mari is beside him and looks shocked to see the state I am in.

Victor, Yuuri, and Minako are the ones who are trying to hide by the door frame and act like they’re not there. “What the hell is going on (Name)?” Mari asks her face falling from seeing the tears gathering in my eyes.

I quickly wipe at them and put on a smile. I say, “Nothing. I just realized how pretty darkness is when you feel shitty. Sorry, I promise I’m fine. My head just started to hurt and I think it’s from lack of sleep. I’ll get to sleeping soon.”

Victor sighs revealing himself now acting all adult-like as he says, “I think we should give her time to come back to normal. She had a very productive day. She needs her beauty rest, though she can’t get any prettier than she already is!”

He skips away with Yuuri and Minako. Mari sighs. “Anyway, Yurio is staying over and we have no more spare rooms. Well, we do but it will take forever to clean out. Can he stay with you?”

She lights a cigarette and I answer grimly, “Of course. He’s welcomed into my lair.”

She nods and leaves, leaving me and Yuri alone. He groans slightly as he pulls his luggage in and closes my door. I don’t say anything as he continues to stare at me. “What’s with you?” He finally asks.

“I don’t know. You’re welcomed to sleep in my bed since I lied to them. I don’t think I’ll get any sleep… So did you solve the issue with Viktor?”

He lets out an irritated grunt but answers. “Yes. I’ll be here for a week and that fat ass and I will have a challenge. Whoever wins can have Viktor.”

I nod biting my tongue back to scold him for calling my cousin a fat ass. He pulls some clothes out of his luggage and leaves the room. I frown finally realizing he is a tad bit rude but also cute. Of course, those feelings will go away soon. I’m only curious about him since he is a new person. The feeling could be mutual but there is no way he finds my depressing ass cute. I go to my desk and start doodling on paper. I am desperate to get my love back for art at this point. I want the heavy feeling to go away and my love for art to come back at its full capacity.

However, this proves to be in vain because as soon as I am done doodling I can’t even tell what it is. I let out a huge groan as I slam my face onto my desk just as Yuri walks in. His eyes widen as he hears the harsh slap of my skin against the wooden furniture.

“What the hell is with you?” He asks before he realizes that I was drawing.

Yuri then lets out a sigh as he gets comfortable on my bed. “Stop stressing about it. I told you earlier that you are talented. It’ll come back but for now, you need to relax and let it come back naturally. You can’t force it.”

I ignore him as he is done with his wise words. I don’t say anything as I hear him let out a huff and turn around in my bed so he is no longer facing me. I turn on my lamp and turn off the main light so he can get some sleep.

I, however, am in for a long terrible night since I choose to ignore his words and try once more to desperately get my love back.

I must’ve passed out because when I wake up I realize that it is early in the morning. Almost nobody should be up but here I am. It appears that I am in my bed as well. I sit up slightly on my elbows and look towards my desk only to be surprised that Yuri is sleeping in my wooden chair and it is so close to the bed.

It’s like a person waiting for their loved one to wake up in a hospital. That’s how close the chair was to my bed and I wince when I realize that he must’ve moved me when I fell asleep. He looks so uncomfortable. His legs are stretched out and going under my bed while he leans into the chair. His neck resting on the back of it.

Now I feel terrible. I sit up all the way knowing I won’t be able to go back to sleep. I don’t want to wake him up either so I am quiet as I stand up. I cover him up with my blanket before I gather clothes and take them with me to the springs.

That is one up in living here. We can go in and soak early in the morning or late at night when nobody else is around. I let out a sigh as I quietly make my way to the empty hot springs. I don’t stay long in it as I usually would and as soon as I am done I go to the family kitchen.

I go ahead and start to make tea. It doesn’t take long and once I finish pouring a cup for me, I turn around only to have a mini heart attack. Yuri is up and looking at me with tired eyes. I immediately hand him the cup of tea before I go and prepare another for myself.

“You’re up early,” He states.

“You are too.”

“I have to. I’m going to go practice… Do you want to come with me?” He hesitates in asking.

I sip on my tea before I nod. “Yes. Shall we go after we finish the tea?”

He nods and doesn’t say anything else. Once we finish I go get my coat as he waits for me. In silence, we start walking to the ice rink. It opens early but closes quite early as well. Hearing our light footsteps, I finally decide to break the comfortable silence. “When did you move me to my bed?” I ask softly glancing up at him.

His cheeks appear to have tinted a dark color but it disappears as soon as it had appeared making me believe it was my imagination. He looks down at me as we keep walking. Letting out a sigh he speaks, “You fell asleep on your desk and I couldn’t sleep so once I didn’t hear your pencil moving I realized you were asleep and moved you to your bed. You looked uncomfortable sleeping on your chair.”

“I appreciate the gesture but you looked uncomfortable sleeping on my chair,” I say softly feeling guilty.

He scowls. “So what?”

“If you’re going to be practicing don’t you need to be in your best shape? You can’t sleep in that wooden chair, it will make you feel sore. If you’re concerned about me, why don’t we sleep in my bed together?” I ask peering up with him with bright eyes seeing that I solved the issue.

His face turned red and he hits me on the head. “Idiot, how can you say that to a guy?”

“Ow, what did I say?” I frown as tears brim my eyes.

I can tell he feels bad quickly and he lets out a sigh as he stops walking. We’re by the ocean now. He looks down at me. He questions, “Do you really not know?”

“Nope.”

He rubs his temples in irritation as he answers, “You invited a guy into your bed. Do you know what that means?”

“That I invited you to sleep with me?” I ask unsure at what he was getting at.

He blushes again. “Exactly. You can’t invite a male to do that, especially if you’re a cute girl. Think about it for a minute idiot.”

He waits until he sees the realization hit me right in the face. When it does he blushes more and looks away. “Do you see why?”

I am blushing as well now. My heart is beating fast and I feel a bit embarrassed. I reply, “Yes I do but I am not a cute girl so I don’t see the issue? Besides, I’m talking about the innocent kind of sleeping so I still don’t see the problem.”

His gaze hardens as he grabs my hand roughly and pulls me along so we start walking again. I can hear him mutter under his breath, “You are something else.”

We make it to the rink and he immediately goes to practice. I watch by the rails and to my surprise, I don’t feel anything when I watch him practice. He’s not like Victor and Yuuri. His whole routine almost seems angry. My heart falls at the thought since that is the whole reason why he is here, to get Victor back and go to Russia.

I watch him for a bit until Victor and Yuuri come by. Victor has me leave saying it is a training session only for him and these two until the competition starts. 

Later in the night I am once again moping around and laying in the dark. Just complete dread is filling me and I would love to feel a distraction right about now. Thankfully, I do receive a distraction as my door opens and the lights go on.

I don’t bother moving to see who it is when it’s obviously Yuri from his cussing. He’s back really late so I assume the training session was more hardcore than Victor led on. I can hear him change and it makes my cheeks heat up only slightly. He must not realize that I’m awake. I keep it that way until I hear him drop something out of anger.

“How the fuck am I supposed to feel Agape?!” He whisper-shouts to himself.

What now? Agape, as in one of the four Ancient Greek words for love? I sit up to face him and the movement startles him. I feel kind of bad from seeing how red his cute face gets but I ignore it and answer him. “Unconditional love. Innocent love. That’s how I see Agape. It’s how parents love their children unconditionally or the way soulmates would do anything and everything for each other. It’s the way some people don’t know how to show their love because they never got to experience but they try their hardest to express it in their own love language,” I say softly.

I receive silence…. Awkward silence. I laugh nervously as I quickly say, “Sorry. I’ve been awake this whole time and heard the question. Since I’m up I’m going to go make some herbal tea. Would you like some?”

Yuri only stares at me with a softened gaze. It shocks me a little bit because his gaze is extremely caring and not angry as he was just a few seconds ago. He doesn’t even seem embarrassed anymore considering he only has boxers on.

“Yuri?” I question.

He snaps out of his trance and nods his head. “Yes, please.”

As I am brewing the tea I think about my answer I gave him. Unconditional love, a sacrificial love, it sounds fake but I can’t help but yearn for it. My heart aches at the thought and I push the feelings aside. I have more important things to worry about like my lack of love for my art.

I return shortly to the room only to see that Yuri is out like a light on my bed. I suppress a smile and cover him up. My hand goes to push his hair out of his face but I freeze. I slowly return it to my side as I think, boundaries. We barely know each other and I already feel attached to him. I just know him as an angry male who wants Victor back but also seems to have developed a small liking to me as well.

Or of course, it could be my imagination.

The rest of the week passes by in a flash. Yuri and I have gotten closer and we hang out, usually in a comfortable silence as we do our own thing, but today I feel a shift in our relationship got closer. It makes me happy that I want to call him my friend.

“Are you awake yet? You’re coming to witness the content,” Yuri states.

I glance at him to see he is pissed and fired up. I almost go to protest but he quickly says, “Please. You sort of helped me figure out Agape more.”

His eyes are almost begging and it brings a smile to my face at how sincere he is. I nod my head. “Of course, I’m glad I was of some help. Let me ready.”

He waits for me without complaining as I get ready before we make our way to the rink. To our surprise, it is packed. Yuri holds my hand tightly as he pushes his way through the crowd, leading me right behind him. He spots cameramen trying to reach us, but before they do he pushes me more into the crowd towards where Mari, Minako, and Yu are.

“Go find a spot so you can root for me,” He demands.

I nod and smile at his straightforwardness. I find my spot by the women and they are waiting feeling the excitement from the crowd. Time goes by rather fast and soon enough the rink is beyond packed. I can see why he pushed me this way at that incredible pace, people are going crazy for this match.

It soon starts, and Yuri goes first. They do introductions for him and his eyes search the crowd but stop once he spots me. Relief seems to wash over him. He starts his performance. To my complete and utter surprise, I actually feel something in his actions. It isn’t like the first time I watched him when I felt nothing but his anger. I feel a bit of the Agape love he had to convey for this match. To say I am entranced is an understatement. He is up to par with Victor and Yuuri now and I would say he has brushed upon only a bit of Agape. He could do so much more but I definitely feel it now.

His performance is over and now it’s Yuuri’s turn. I cheer him on of course however, once he starts, he manages to take my breath away faster than Yuri did. He did it faster than when he first arrived and showed Yu and me, his practice routine of Victor’s routine. It’s almost a side I have never seen before as if the passion has fully returned and it is all thanks to Victor!

Halfway through the performance, a hand tugs on mine and rather harshly. I’m pulled out of the crowd without anyone noticing as they are too focused on Yuuri. I’m forced to follow the person but I realize it is Yuri but in his casual clothing and a hoodie cover his head. We make it outside and I see his face only to realize the situation he is in.

He is upset because Yuuri no doubt won the favor of the crowd. He doesn’t say a word for a long time until he sighs. “I’m leaving. I’m going back home since we know who the obvious winner is. I just wanted to thank you for you know… Being there for me.”

My heart beats fast as I see his crestfallen face turn into one of genuine thanks for me. I feel adrenaline rush through me as I seem to make an irrational decision but one that may change me for the greater good.

“Take me with you,” I blurt out.

His eyes widen and his jaw drops a bit as he asks, “What?”

This has been the closest relationship I had in months besides my cousin Yuuri. I don’t know what is making me feel this courage about my reckless decision but I feel something making me absolutely sure about it. I repeat this time sure of my decision.

“Take me with you.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri lets Reader join him on the travel back to Russia. She meets his grandpa who adores her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess we're just going to pretend that everyone can speak Japanese since that is technically where the reader is from. In this fic it can be the universal language or something lmao
> 
> The term Дедуля (Dedulya) I use in here, I believe (I may be wrong!) is the informal way to address a grandpa! The formal way to say it I think is дедушка (Dedushka). Anyway, this is just to show how close Yuri is to his grandfather! I hope you all enjoy the update!

“What the fuck do you mean ‘take me with you’? Are you crazy?” Yuri questions his face red with embarrassment.

I shake my head and tell him, “I’m serious, Yuri.”

We have a stare down and he lets out a sigh realizing that I am in fact as serious as I say I am. Slowly he looks away and asks, “What is bringing this on all of a sudden?”

“Please, I can’t stay here. Watching you and my cousin perform just now made me happy and I have a few more shows to put on but how can I do so when I have on real belief in myself anymore? If I can go with you, I can take a break and find out why I am acting like this. I can find my own passion again. I can do what you told me to do and let my art come back naturally so please take me with you,” I beg as I take gentle hold of his hand.

Yuri stares at me long and hard for a moment before releasing a sigh. He grabs his phone and taps a few things before I hear a ding. His eyes are harsh as he states, “I bought your ticket. You need to tell your aunt and uncle about your plans before we go. My only condition is their consent. Let’s go back to the house now and pack.”

Upon arriving back, I can smell Yuuri’s favorite dish being made, Pork Cutlet bowls. Hiroko and Toshiya are there preparing a good amount of dishes for those who come back. It seems they are happy for whoever wins but upon seeing us they realize Yuri did not win.

“Ah, you’re back early!” Hiroko exclaims.

I nod and upon seeing my serious expression Toshiya questions me, “Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to get your guys’ consent. I wish to leave for Russia with Yuri. I promise it will only be for a while! I just think it-“

Toshiya and Hiroko glance at each other before Hiroko cuts me off. “Of course. Please go. You need a break. You deserve the break,” She murmurs trying not to tear up.

I am now confused. Are they really going to let me go that easily? I mean I’m not complaining I’m just confused. Uncle Toshiya laughs and explains, “We’ve noticed you’ve been down. I think it would be a good change of scenery for you. Get to know another country as well. We just ask you, Yuri, you take care of her until she comes back.”

Yuri’s face is a bit red but he nods in confirmation. I can almost squeal. Auntie Hiroko glances at the watch and says, “You should hurry before the others come back. If Minako hears about this she’ll have your ear for not telling her.”

“Great idea. Love you! We’ll sneak out the back!”

With that, I grab Yuri’s hand and rush to my room. He packs up everything he brought and I only take clothing and the essentials.

He nods glancing over my stuff before saying, “When we get back to Russia, I’ll go shopping with you. You’re going to need more stylish clothes than what you have if you want to be seen with me.”

“You just want to help me pick stuff that’ll make me look cuter, admit it! Oh wait, how long is the flight?” I question.

His gaze hardens as he takes my head and leads me out the back door of the springs to go around. “Too long. Your shoulder also gets to be my pillow since I’m doing you this kindness,” He mumbles as he refuses to look my way.

I only laugh and squeeze his hand. “That sounds fine to me!”

~*~

Yuri wasn’t kidding when he said the flight was long. I can no longer feel my butt from sitting or my shoulder for keeping my word and allowing my friend to use it as a pillow but it is fine. Yuri and I seem closer now that he has accepted my wild request.

When we get to his home I feel immediately comforted by it. He explains that his grandpa and he lives in a Dacha, a country house or cottage. It immediately gives me homey vibes and I feel less anxious about being in a different country. We did go on a small shopping spree before coming here and now I get to meet his lovely grandfather. His grandfather seems a little bit shock to see me even though Yuri warned him about a guest staying before he loved the idea.

“What’s with the shock?” Yuri grumbles.

His grandfather shakes his head at the boy’s behavior before nodding towards me and finally introducing himself. “I am Nikolai Plisetsky. You can call me Kolya. I never thought I’d see the day Yuri takes an interest in someone let alone bring them home and to have it be a pretty girl? I approve of it.”

“Дедуля!” Yuri shouts his cheeks brighter than my future.

The Russian term surprises me only from the tone Yuri uses. I find it endearing that Yuri can be embarrassed yet keep his respective tone with his grandpa. Kolya just laughs. He waves his hand dismissing Yuri.

“I won’t tease anymore. Yuri, I trust you to make the right choices if you two decide to foo-“

“Gramps! We aren’t a couple! We aren’t going to do anything!” Yuri says groaning as he avoids all eye contact with me.

My face is red too from the suggestive tone but I pass it off as Kolya teasing Yuri. He sounds happy in general that Yuri has a friend like me.

Kolya speaks again, “Yeah, yeah, sure. I’ll leave you two be. Make yourself at home. You both had a long flight so get some rest. Yuri, tomorrow you can tell me about your travel. Make sure the guest room is all cleaned up. It was nice meeting you (Name). If Yuri gives you any trouble tell me and I’ll set him straight.”

Kolya leaves us and Yuri lets out a sigh of relief before a tender smile reaches his lips. He really does love his grandpa and it’s cute. He quickly realizes I’m staring at him and huffs. Taking my hand, he leads me through the house to the basement where he sleeps. It’s a large living room and three closed off doors to the side.

My heart stops when I hear a meow and Yuri’s expression brightens as a cat comes up to greet him. Yuri turns a bit too excited and for once doesn’t look guarded as he shows me his pride and joy. It’s a beautiful cat.

“His name is Potya. Short for Puma Tiger Scorpion,” Yuri states with a tender smile on his face as the cat purrs against him.

My hand goes out to touch the cat and I’m surprised the cat welcomes it so easily. It purrs louder as I scratch its head in Yuri’s arms. I compliment him. “He’s beautiful.”

Yuri’s smile widens as he hands me the cat gently. Potya allows it and I feel like the chosen one. I follow Yuri as he opens one of the doors and puts my stuff inside.

“This is your room. Next door is the bathroom then my room. I’ll leave you to rest. If you want… You can come to my practice tomorrow,” Yuri murmurs.

“I would love that!”

That was supposed to be the end of our discussion but as time went on, I had my shower, got into pajamas, and spent time with Potya who ended up leaving me for his owner. I end up getting the urge to go see Yuri before bed. Mostly because I am used to sleeping in the same room as him.

The second I go in his room I can hear him hum from exhaustion as he greets the little knock I made. I barely make Potya out on the bed before he jumps down and leaves the room. I feel guilt for bothering him but the need for familiarity overrides me.

“May I sleep with you?” I question.

He doesn’t even glance my way as he keeps his eyes closed. “Why?” He hums out.

“I may be feeling a bit off since I’m not home. I’m used to sleeping with you though. It’ll only be for one night I promise!”

He doesn’t even have anything else to say. He’s exhausted and lets me have my way. He scoots over and opens the blanket and I quickly scoot next to him in case he changes his mind. I give us a moment of silence before I speak up again.

“Thank you, Yuri. For letting me come here with you. It means a lot that you would do that for me,” I mumble the sleepiness getting to me.

Yuri says nothing as he just reaches for my hand. Soon enough, we are both falling asleep.

The next morning I come out of the bathroom with the new clothes Yuri bought me only to see Yuri just staring at me dead on. I tilt my head confused and I hear his grandpa laugh. “Yuri. Are you going to compliment her or no?”

His face turns red and he looks away, scratching the back of his neck. “You look cute…” He murmurs.

I smile my face feeling quite warm. The clothing I’m wearing is pretty average clothing but with a kitten print on it. I guess he’s happy that I’m wearing something he picked out. I feel my phone vibrate once again. I frown. I’ve been ignoring my phone since this morning when I received over fifty messages and calls from Minako, Mari, and Victor and one sweet message from Yuuri wishing me safe travels. The other three must think I’ve been kidnapped or something.

“Sorry Gramps, I got to go practice. We’ll see you later! I’ll tell you all about my trip to Japan when I come back!”

“If you stay out late take her out to eat!” Kolya demands.

Yuri nods and tosses one of his heavy jackets to me. I quickly put it on and once it is secure he grabs my hand and we hurry to his training center. It’s pretty far but with the brisk pace we walk at we make it within fifteen minutes.

“Just ignore anyone who tries to talk to you,” Yuri states before we enter the building.

I roll my eyes at his demand as he ignores anyone who seems happy or interested that he’s back. We walk to the ring and I’m immediately curious to everyone in the room that seems to be practicing ice skating. A red-head quickly takes note of Yuri.

She walks over to us and slings an arm around his shoulder while staring at me and asking, “Did you go to Japan to get yourself a cute girlfriend?”

She winks at me and I heat up at her suggestion. Yuri doesn’t look pleased as he comes up with an insult to her and her love life. I feel awkward standing there as they argue but eventually, he stalks off to go change into his practice attire.

The red-head smiles at me and says, “He’s scary, ain’t he? The name is Mila.”

“(Name). Nice to meet you,” I bow my head to be polite.

She laughs. “He did get a cutie that’s for sure. Well, feel free to converse to others here. I’ll make sure no one picks on you.”

“Ah, you must be Yuri’s friend he told me about,” An old man says behind me.

I turn and recognize him to be Yuri’s coach, Yakov. I nod my head and he nods back in respect as Yuri steps out onto the ice. I turn my attention to the boy who starts practicing with a contemplating look on his face.

For a second, it’s like my whole world stops. He’s magnificent even doing just a simple practicing. It reminds me of Yuuri and Victor. Those three are the only ones who have managed to impress me. It’s hard to impress me especially when I don’t have much interest in ice-skating.

He practices for about twenty minutes as I text Victor to update him on my thoughts of Yuri and how I am adjusting to Russia so far. As soon as it passes twenty minutes, Yakov who is beside me yells for him, “Yuri come over here!”

I turn my head to see a tall old woman beside him now. She looks completely serious yet elegant. Her eyes glance over at me and I can feel her judging me. For what? I have no clue.

Yuri just glances at the lady before his eyes widen. Yakov nods and starts to speak, “Yuri this is a former prima ballerina, Lilia Baranovskaya. I invited her here to choreograph a free program and teach you ballet… That is if you are ready?”

It’s awkward as he just watches her and she starts to observe him with her hands, making him open his mouth to check for cavities, making him stretch and finally saying what his goal is going to me. “I have decided that your goal is to be this season’s prima ballerina! If you are willing to sell your soul to win.

My heart melts as I see the determination in his eyes. “If selling my soul is all it takes to win, I’ll give you my whole body no holds barred.”

“Good. Come. You’ll leave now to get packed. You’ll be living with Yakov and I for now on to practice. We’ll be practicing all the time from now on,” Lilia states her eyes then glancing at me.

She grabs my arm gently and states, “We’ll be taking (Name), yeah? You brought a cheerleader so we’ll have her cheer for you at your side all the time. I can see how you’re already dependent on her.”

His face is hard and I spot a light tint of pink from her words. However, I am confused. “What do you mean Lilia?” I ask softly.

“Little mouse, you’ll feel much better here staying by Yuri, correct?” She asks me.

I nod my head and she smiles. “Good. You two go home and pack. Yakov will pick you up and bring you to my home.”

Without another word, she leaves after glaring at Yakov. Yakov quickly dismisses Yuri. On the way home Yuri talks to me, “Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to get you dragged into this. That was Yakov’s ex-wife. I will do whatever she says in order for me to win.”

“You’re fine, Yuri. I understand. I’ll be here the whole time! It’ll be fun!” I say smiling to him.

Yuri glances away from me and simply grabs my hand, “We better hurry up.”

Once we return to Kolya’s home, Yuri explains the new situation to him. Of course, he is okay with it. He is proud to see Yuri taking on this challenge to win the upcoming season for ice-skating. As Yuri goes ahead to start packing his stuff and my stuff, Kolya and I start to speak about how Yuri losing to my cousin has changed him.

“He is rough around the edges but you can tell how much he cares,” I state with a smile.

Kolya smiles too but his smile is more directed at the fact that I am there for Yuri no matter what. He replies, “I can see the small change you have brought to him. He seems happy that you are here. I’m glad you are here with him. Since you’ll be here for a while you are always welcomed to come here and visit too if the ice-skating scene becomes too much for you to handle. I’ll teach you how to make his favorite food, Pirozhki.”

“That sounds fun! In return, I’ll teach you how to make food he sort of loved during his stay in Japan! Pork Cutlet bowls!” I say with excitement.

Kolya nods and smiles and we continue our chatter until Yuri comes back up with our stuff. He finally joins in on the conversation and we all have a bonding moment until it is our time to leave. Before we do, I can’t help but notice that smile and look of gratitude Kolya gives me for being his grandson’s friend.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Reader have a talk. She has a new favorite color.

I wake up uncomfortably early. Feeling confused I grab my phone off the nightstand and check the time. It is three in the morning. Why am I up so early? I take note of the date as well and realize that it is the second week of May. Yuri has been training hard for a full week with Lilia, at her own Dacha. It is her second home and she deemed it better than training in an apartment. I have been observing and adjusting to his schedule and life in Russia and the excitement phase is still hitting me.

However, now I do not understand why but I am getting a sense of dread. Panic is slowly rising in me. This is the first time I have felt like this since being in Russia. Am I having a panic attack? I wipe my forehead feeling a bit on the clammy side. I can’t recall the dream I had or find the source of the sudden anxiety, but I do know that at this rate it is going to be a full-blown out panic attack.

I need to distract myself, but my choices are limited. Since moving in with Lilia, I have been incredibly careful to not disrupt Yuri since he started his training. It has been taking a toll on him from how harsh it is and how he needs to gather and improve his strength before the Grand Prix. My heart is racing, and the stupid fight or flight senses are kicking in. With limited time I do a small calculation and nod to myself.

I leave my room that is in the basement and situated next to Yuri’s and try to be as quiet as I can as I exit the door down here that leads outside. Immediately, I am met with a chill, but it buys me some time. It makes my body refocus.

Knowing the number by heart I call. Within a few rings, a voice answers but it is not Yuuri’s, it is Victor and he is immediately screaming worries into my ear. It does work in easing my panic as I find his worry endearing and I end up laughing. It is even funnier to me since at Yuri’s first practice I was texting Victor just fine so he knows I am okay, he is just being dramatic.

“What’s so funny?! Is he hurting you?! I never knew my Yurio was capable of kidnapping! Just say the word and I’ll bring you back home!” Victor says.

I laugh again and reply back in a whisper, “No thank you. He did not kidnap me. I am fine. I promise. Anyway, why are you answering Yuuri’s phone?”

“Ah, speaking of the Devil, he is right here! I am glad to hear from you (Name). Do not hesitate to reach out to me for anything! I’ll text you later from my phone,” Victor says rather fast.

There is some shuffling on the other end and eventually Yuuri answers. “Sorry, (Name)! I just got down with morning practice. Why are you up? Isn’t like three in the morning over there? Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I am fine now. I just wanted to hear you,” I murmur.

He can sense that something is wrong but thankfully does not question me. Instead, he asks how Russia is, how Yuri is doing, how I am doing adjusting, and the likes. That is before he suddenly becomes silent as if he is contemplating saying something.

“What is it Yuuri?” I ask softly.

He does not hesitate after that. He needs to address his concern, especially since I am up at an ungodly hour. “We never got to talk about it after your show… You know how you are actually feeling, with your depression I mean. Please tell me if you feel like you are getting worse. Your mental health means the world to me. If you need support, you have mine unconditionally. I will help you get a therapist if you need it. Just please communicate about it.”

I tear up at this and a smile forms on my face. I take a moment before I respond, “Thank you Yuuri. I think I’m okay for now, but I promise I’ll reach out to you.”

“Good. I love you (Name),” Yuuri states.

I can feel it. It makes me tear up more. I say it back of course. “I love you too, Yuuri. I should get to bed but thank you for talking to me.”

He wishes me goodnight and I hang up. A shaky breath leaves me since I feel emotional, but I do feel genuinely loved for a moment and touched that he cares about how I feel. Of course, it should not be shocking, but I do not feel alone when I talk to him since he is familiar with depression.

I nearly let out a scream when I hear a cough behind me. I turn to see a tired Yuri. He looks concerned as he glances at the phone in my hand. “What are you doing up?” He questions.

“Did I wake you? Sorry! I just woke up and couldn’t sleep so I called my cousin,” I say.

I realize that the anxiety is gone. Talking to Victor and Yuuri did help. I am just exhausted now. Yuuri must feel something is off though because he awkwardly pats my head before murmuring, “Go back to bed, Weirdo.”

He holds the door open for me and I feel bubbly from seeing his concerned but flustered expression.

Days turn into weeks and they go by rather fast, turning into the month of June, as I wait for inspiration to strike me. I have not been all too concerned as I get to cheer Yuri on and watch his practices. However, some days I can tell they are harder on him, and on those days, I go visit Kolya. He has been thankful for my presence as his house and has filled me with stories about Yuri growing up with ice-skating. I have not seen a tighter bond between a grandfather and grandson. To me, it feels like Kolya is Yuri’s real father from how much he does for Yuri.

Victor and I also keep in touch since Yuuri and Yuri have been training nonstop. It is because of their nonstop training that I have been slowly distancing myself from them. I would hate to burden them with the festering feelings of anxiety and depression building up through me. I did promise Yuuri I would update him, but I would not dare express my concern when he is so busy. They just need to focus on ice-skating.

I do not know how many times I tell myself this. I do not know how many times I tell myself that I can be strong, that I am capable of continuing this way without help. I put on the façade and I believe it temporary, but I can feel the walls of the façade slowly crumble down.

Fingers snap in my face and I am brought out of the hole I dug myself for a moment. I meet Yuri’s concerned face and I grow confused. I realize I am out on the couch in the basement and not in my room. I check my phone and ask, “You are done with practice already?”

“Lilia let me out early,” He mumbles seeming to hold something back.

Yuri sits beside me and reaches for my head casually. We remain in silence for a few minutes before he asks, “What is wrong? And do not say it is nothing, you were heavily spaced out just now. You have been acting strange these past few weeks. That… That is part of the reason why Lilia let practice end early. She’s worried about you too.”

The guilt is immediate as I feel so bad for being the reason his practice ended up early. That was the sole purpose of me not bothering them, so I do not get in their way. Yuri squeezes my hand as he feels the unease go through me.

“Please talk to me. I know I have been busy, but you are here with me. You stayed for me. You are probably my own real friend. Do not shut me out,” He states completely serious.

His words hit me hard. The walls officially crash down now, and I am crying. He is surprised by the sudden tears but is quick to pull me into an awkward hug with the hand that is not holding my own. It is a much-needed hug and we stay like that until I am just reduced to hiccups. The hand that had pulled me to him rubs soothing circles into my back and he hums an old Russian lullaby. It is the same one Kolya hums while we have our cooking sessions.

When my hiccups stop, I ask, “Can you sing me that lullaby?”

“Only if you tell me what is going on with you.”

He is not going to let this go and the grip he has on me tells me that. I almost laugh. I finally give in.

“I honestly do not know. I just feel so terribly stuck and I hate it. I admit I am doing better here in Russia with you, but it caught up to me. The fact that I can’t do anything good with my art anymore. It sucks and I feel like I lost my purpose since I can’t do my shows feeling like this. I have a few more months before the next one but I feel like I am not going to get out of this depressing rut. You told me not to worry about it, but I can’t help it. Art is all I had. It is what I used to be good at. Without it I have nothing,” I explain my thoughts as I hold onto him tightly.

He is quiet throughout my talk and when I am done, he just continues to rub soothing circles into my back and squeeze my hand. Eventually, he speaks and this time he sounds gentle, unlike his usual self.

“You may feel that way now, but I promise it will not last. That and art is not all that you have. You have me. You have your family. You have a lot of people that care about you and are willing to show it. Your passion and inspiration may come back but if it does not that does not mean it is the end of the world. If it turns out to be that case, I promise I will help you find something else,” Yuri says.

His words are getting to me and I appreciate him so much. I mutter a thank you out and he allows me to take in and process what he said before asking, “Will you talk to me if you are getting worse? Making me worry about you is the worst you can do than actually talking to me while I am training y’know? I also miss your annoying face talking to me all the time too.”

I go to look up at him with excitement, but he keeps my face glued to his chest. I can hear the slight embarrassment and I almost laugh again. I miss talking to him all the time too.

“Байю Байушки Байю, Не лежите у края кровати. Серый волка придет. И хватай тебя своей крошечной стороной. Он схватит тебя за крошечную сторону. И потащить тебя в лес... Перетащите вас в лес... Вниз под кустом ивы. Не приходите, волчица, не разбудите нашу Машу. Байю Байушки Байю. Не лежите у края кровати. Серый волка придет. Он схватит тебя за крошечную сторону. И потащить тебя в лес... Перетащите вас в лес... Вниз под малиновым кустом. И тогда одна малина упадет. Прямо в рот Катеньки. Байю Баушки Байю. Не лежите у края кровати. Серый волка придет, Он схватит тебя за крошечную сторону И потащить тебя в лес... Перетащите вас в лес... Вниз под осиной. Не приходите, волчица, не разбудите нашу Машу. Байю Байушки Байю. Не лежите у края кровати. Серый волка придет. Он схватит тебя за крошечную сторону. И потащить тебя в лес. И потащите вас в лес, где Нана живет и печет булочки, И продает их маленьким, и Вануша получает их бесплатно,” Yuri sings the Russian lullaby for me.

Yuri's singing voice is completely different from his humming and almost knocks me out from how sweet and gentle it is. I am about to ask more about it when he beats me to the punch.

“It is an old Russian Lullaby called Bayu Bayushki. My grandpa used to sing it to me when I was younger,” Yuri says finally allowing me to look at him and when I do, his smile leaves me breathless.

I smile as well and lean back into him. “I knew the song was familiar. Your grandpa likes to hum it when I spend time with him. Can you translate it for me?” I ask not knowing if I am pushing my luck.

Yuri translates it for me in the same singsong voice, “ _Bayu Bayushki Bayu. Do not lie down near the edge of the bed. The grey wolfie will come and grab you by your tiny side. He'll grab you by your tiny side, and drag you to the forest... Drag you to the forest... Down under a willow shrub. Don't come round, wolfie, don't wake up our Masha. Bayu Bayushki Bayu. Do not lie down near the edge of the bed. The grey wolfie will come. He'll grab you by your tiny side and drag you to the forest...Drag you to the forest...Down under a raspberry bush. And then one raspberry will fall down. Right into Katenka's mouth. Bayu Baushki Bayu. Do not lie down near the edge of the bed. The grey wolfie will come. He'll grab you by your tiny side and drag you to the forest... Drag you to the forest... Down under an aspen tree. Don't come round, wolfie, don't wake up our Masha. Bayu Bayushki Bayu. Do not lie down near the edge of the bed. The grey wolfie will come. He'll grab you by your tiny side and drag you to the forest and drag you to the forest where Nana lives and bakes buns, and sells them to the little ones, and Vanusha gets them free of charge_.”

Again, his sweet singing voice leaves me tired and he notices this. He laughs and says also in a tired voice, “Try to sleep, (Name). I will be here for you. Just like you are for me.”

Upon waking up, I remember the lullaby from last night. However, I do not remember falling asleep so fast. I look around and immediately feel awful since I am laying on top of Yuri on the couch. I hope this error does not affect his practice later but now I am in a predicament.

If I try and move to get off him, I risk waking him up. If I stay, I chance hurting him when he wakes up. I decide to try and risk it so his body will not ache at practice but the moment I move, I feel his arms latch onto me as if I were a teddy bear.

His eyes open and my heart stops as my cheeks get warm. His cheeks are flushed pink from how close we are. It feels a bit different from how we usually are when we sleep together. It feels more intimate. The thought makes my heart race as I examine his eye color. He stays silent unable to say anything in the moment when I finally say something.

“Viridian.”

He questions it, “Viridian?”

“That is the color of your eyes. I have been trying to figure out what shade they are for the longest time and just now it hit me. They are a beautiful shade of Viridian,” I confirm.

My face continues to heat up and his gets rosier before he sighs and murmurs, “Go back to sleep, weirdo.”

“Let me get off you. I don’t want to hurt you-“

Yuri keeps his tight hold on me and states, “You aren’t. I feel more comfortable with you like this. Let me sleep like this until I need to get ready.”

So, I do. I rest my head against his chest once more and hear his heart racing as bad as mine... The color Viridian seems to be brighter to me now.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are finally realized but their relationship is not official.

“You and Yuri seem to be getting comfortable around each other,” Yakov calls out to me as he glances over a few papers in the dining room.

Since we are upstairs, the rooms are closer together so I can easily hear and see him. I am on the couch with my phone out waiting for Yuri, in the next room, to get out of the shower so I can get it before dinner is done. Lilia is in the kitchen and has a full view of Yakov and I. She stops her dinner preparations to glare daggers into her ex-husband.

I go to answer him. “I suppose. He’s one of the greatest friends I have ever had.”

“Doesn’t look like mere friendship to me. It looks more like you two lo-“

“YAKOV,” Lilia’s shout scares the both of us as we jump from the sudden outburst.

Yakov stares at her with unease as she washes her hands and puts an indefinite pause on her cooking. Instead, she reaches for her brewed tea and walks over to sit by me all while keeping that murderous glare on Yakov.

“Don’t you think that the two should figure it out themselves?” She questions.

Her tone suggests that he should agree otherwise she will go berserk on him. He nods his head and she finally put that smile back on her face and changes the subject rather fast. She points to the books I have on the coffee table.

“How is school going? It’s not too hard considering you and Yuri are doing it online, is it?” Lilia asks.

She keeps that hard façade up, but she really does care for Yuri and I. I love it and need it since I have considered all of them family to me now. It makes me happy.

“It’s going good Lilia! I am just a bit shock that we will be done with school eventually. It feels like a relief,” I murmur.

A huge relief with a dash of an existential crisis I almost want to add. It is okay though because Yuri promised me that he will help me figure out what I want to do with my life. The thought warms my heart again.

My phone dings and Yakov’s phone dings. I look down at it in my hands to see the notification and excitement fills my being. I quickly alert the adults, “The Grand Prix assignments were announced!”

I almost have a heart attack from how fast the bathroom door slams open only for Yuri to come out with a towel on and demanding to know where my cousin got assigned. “Where’d the little Japanese piggy get assigned?”

I ignore him after I remind myself to make sure he and Yuuri get along in the future. I turn to Yakov and ask, “What exactly is the Grand Prix? I am not too fond of ice-skating, so I don’t quite understand it.”

All three of them turn a bit serious at this and Yakov is quick to give out an explanation, “The Grand Prix is a series of ice-skating competitions with the competitions taking place in different countries. Skaters with high scores in the previous year participate in a maximum of two competitions out of six worldwide. Only the top six skaters advance to the Grand Prix Final, which decides who is number one.”

“Your cousin got assigned to the third event, the Cup of China. It says his second event will be the sixth even, here, at Russia’s Rostelecom Cup. That is when I’ll be able to crush him!” Yuri grumbles as he clutches his phone tightly.

I ignore him again as I send a congratulations text to my cousin along with a good luck text. Despite me being stuck between two Yuri’s I will gladly support both of them. It has been a while since Yuuri had his defeat too and his depressional rut. I wasn’t able to support him well enough during his as he is with me, but I will do my best to root for him during his events.

“Yes, with my training and (Name)’s support you will crush everyone,” Lilia announces.

This makes me snap up away from my phone as I give a comforting smile towards Yuri. His expression is serious, and his cheeks are tinted a slight pink hue before he turns to finish his time in the bathroom.

When he finishes up, I can freely take a shower as the excitement about the Grand Prix assignments has died down. Lilia continues her cooking while Yakov finishes his paperwork and going over the official part of Yuri’s ice-skating with Yuri.

When we finish eating dinner and I am all ready for bed, I think about the night when we both fell asleep on the couch. It made things between us more comfortable than ever and that makes me happy. I feel something surge through my veins for a brief moment. It causes me to stop all thoughts and feelings as I try to place what just went through me. A knock, however, forces me to give up my search of what it was.

“Come in!” I say.

Yuri opens the door and demands, “I know my practice is on the late side tomorrow but come.”

“Of course, Yuri! I will be there. Lilia and Yakov love it when I cheer you on,” I say with a grin.

That and that is the sole purpose why I am living here. It just turns out that the two adults care about me too and have taken on parental roles. Yuri relaxes at my answer. Not knowing what else to say he is about to leave when I speak up.

“Do you want to… I don’t know, cuddle? At least for a bit? I don’t know that was stupid, I’m sorry you should be get-“

He shuts me up by pulling me down on the bed and immediately lays behind me like he usually ends up if we sleep together. It is odd this time though since we are both wide awake. He huffs as if he is annoyed by this but the arms around my waist say otherwise. It confuses me and I am reminded of Yakov’s words.

“Yuri, I know I keep repeating myself but thank you for being my friend and taking me with you here,” I murmur.

He hums into the back of my shoulder before I can hear his slightly irritated voice reply. “You know, Yakov is not that quiet. Do you really only see me just as a friend? I am going to be blunt. It has been months since we left Japan and I care for you more than a friend should care for another friend,” Yuri mumbles.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

I know it is a stupid question, but I feel as if I can’t think now that my heart is racing. I can hear it thumping loudly and I wonder if Yuri can hear or feel it. I hear him swear under his breath before he says, “I like you, idiot. I have a crush on you. I know I do not have time to have feelings like this, but I do. I do not want to act on them or push you to say anything. You are my important person and I wish for us to stay like this until I win the Grand Prix.”

My head feels like it is swarming and my face is on fire. I try to sound like I calm enough as I say, “We can stay like this.”

The next day I attend his practice like requested but it felt odd being there so late. I usually am at his practices in the morning, but the change of pace felt nice. Mila is already watching him, and I stop moving as soon as my eyes rest on his figure. The same feeling from last night comes surging through me and it is almost impossible for me to take my eyes off him.

That is until Mila notices that I am here. She is quick to put her arm around my shoulder and bring me closer to the rink.

“As a nosy person who cares about the two of you, I am assuming something drastic happened. Because he, Yuri, is on a roll today. He has done everything beautifully and he seems serene. With this training, he was reluctant at first, but he is becoming more and more like a prima ballerina,” Mila states softly.

She is in awe and I do not blame her. My eyes remain stuck on Yuri as he practices the simply figure skating. The moves he applies to the grace of his skating are all elegant and smooth. It eases my soul and my eyes widen as I can finally name what has surged through me last night and just now. It is a feeling I used to know very well but has become unfamiliar in the past year.

Passion.

I have passionate feelings for Yuri.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri does his senior debut at the Second Event: Skate Canada.
> 
> Reader almost falls through the cracks but her negative thinking is slowly changing.

“Mila, thank you for coming to support him with me at this Second Event. I can’t believe we are actually in Canada! I would feel odd if it were just me by myself in the stands since Lilia and Yakov need to be near the actual rink,” I murmur.

Mila just laughs and links her arm with mine. “Anything for Yuri’s cutie. You know, he really has changed for the better with you here,” Mila states as her eyes wander off through the crowd.

She says nothing more and I suddenly feel an evil aura coming from her. It is only because I suddenly see where she is looking and notice that Yuri has gotten his place for who he is going for. She places a kiss on my cheek. The small affection honestly surprises me, but she is quick to explain as Yuri approaches us in seconds.

“Sorry (Name), I forgot to tell you but a kiss on the cheek to dear loved ones is our way to say good luck,” Mila says confidently.

Yuri pauses upon hearing this and I tilt my head. “Is that so? Why give it to me?”

“Because Yuri would decline my good luck kiss. Why don’t you give it to him for me?” Mila asks her smile growing.

Yuri groans as his face starts to heat up a little bit. “What bullshit are you telling he-“

He pauses once he feels my lips touch his cheek. His brain seems to be malfunctioning because he stays frozen for a few seconds before he eyes me frantically. Mila is proudly laughing, and I smile at him.

“Bullshit or not you still deserve a good luck kiss. Not that you need it, you’ll do great!” I state.

His face grows rosier at this and he grabs my hand. “I will do my best if you do your best cheering me on,” He mumbles before pausing and barking at Mila, “Yakov wants you by him for your thoughts on the competition.”

He leads the way to bring me to have a closer look at the skating rink. I am already in awe that I get to have the privilege of being this close and watching the competition. I do know it is such a big deal despite not knowing anything about ice-skating in general.

“No way! (Name)? (Name)! My biggest fan is here!”

I take it back. I regret life. I regret everything that has led up to this moment. Only because I feel so bad that I do not remember who this guy is. Yuri pauses since the voice was directed at me. He goes livid, ready to bash whoever said that into the ground since I am supposed to be his biggest fan only.

“Ah… Hey… You…” I mutter out feeling ashamed.

Yuri pauses at the awkwardness in my voice before he bursts out laughing and pointing, “Biggest fan my ass! She does not even remember your name!”

“No… This must be a bluff! She follows me on the Socials! My moe waifu, please tell me this is a bluff,” The guy begs.

Thankfully, I am saved even as Yuri keeps laughing. This time, not a stranger calls for me and all three of us turn around. My face lightens up. “Ah! Emil! I did not realize you were a skater! That is so cool!”

Emil who I have known for a little less than two years just gives me that cute smile. He hugs me and I see both Yuri and the stranger tense up. Emil keeps an arm wrapped around me since we are friendly with each other.

“It is good to see you (Name). Do you want to go eat lat-“

“How do you two know each other?” Both the stranger and Yuri question.

I tilt my head as I recall the first time, he reached out to me. “Oh yeah! He reached out to me almost two years ago to see if I was willing to lend my artistic ability to him. He wanted to collaborate on a piece for one of his extreme sports and donate it to charity. It turned out to be one of the best pieces I made,” I say with a small smile.

Emil finally takes notice of the two and he smiles at them too before saying, “I did not know you knew Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky. I wish you both luck in the competition. Well, I should head off to warm-up since I am after Yuri. We should find a date to catch up later (Name).”

He waves bye to all of us before disappearing just as fast. The only thing that stuck with me is the name to the stranger now.

“You are JJ! Oh god, I would apologize but I do not appreciate the lies about you saying I am a fan. I mean come on; I did not even recognize you… Anyway, yeah, we are not mutuals on any social media…” I murmur feeling second-hand embarrassment for having to break that all to him.

He grows distant as if I had just broken his heart or something and Yuri is backing to cracking the hell up.

“One day my sweet flower, you will realize how much you adore JJ! My fiancé and I await your beloved presence as our designated fanart creator in my club,” JJ says a bit too confidently.

Yuri and I have no idea what to even say at this point. Yuri just glares hard at him and takes my hand to force us to start walking away. He leads me to Lilia and Yakov who are waiting for the competition to start. It is minutes away. Yuri seems to get rid of any emotions but his competitive ones as he goes to change into his costume.

When he comes out Lilia reaches for my hand. Despite her harsh words and actions, she does care for us and it is showing right now at his first Senior Event. This is his debut and I already know he is going to steal breaths away. He starts the program.

Yuri wears the white costume for this since he is doing Victor’s song theme he chose, Agape. It feels different from when I first saw him do this when he competed with my cousin and it feels even more different than how I saw him skate during practices. It feels like… He really did learn the love of Agape.

“You see this (Name)? Yuri and you are achieving this. Through his hard work and your unconditional support, he will prevail,” Lilia states as she starts to tear up.

I smile and agree with her silently. Even if I do not understand skating, I cheer with everything I got. Yuri understands that ice-skating is not my forte either, so he appreciates the sentiment and how I do not really care about the other performances.

In a way, I guess I can say I did add to his understanding of Agape.

“Congrats, Yuri! You are in the first place so far!” I say hugging him.

He groans but hugs me back as Lilia and Yakov congratulate him. All the interviews have finished, and today’s competition is wrapped up. Emil is holding second place for now and JJ third. It is their first competition, so they are leaving room to grow for the next competitions.

“We will meet you back at the hotel. Don’t stay out too late but Lilia and I agreed that you deserve a night together without us hovering,” Yakov says feeling proud of Yuri as he hands us some money.

We are grateful and Yuri does not give them the chance to change their minds as he grabs my hand and makes us run. I am laughing at the seriousness coming off him before we are just yet again enjoying each other’s company.

“Thank you,” Yuri mumbles.

I squeeze his hand and ask, “For what?”

“Being here. I can’t explain it but you being here… It really is helping me so just thank you,” Yuri whispers.

“Oh! What do we have here?! My biggest fan! With Yuri? Oh, are you two dating? Would you like to have a double date with us right now?” JJ questions as he and a girl immediately look happy with the idea.

Yuri and I glance around wondering where the hell he came from and Yuri is the one to quickly reject the offer. “Hell no! Are you stalking us?!”

“Well, I can’t deny or admit it. I am almost begging (Name) here to be in my club and perhaps get well acquainted with my fiancé and I-“

Yuri does not give him any more time to talk as he yet again forces us to run and far. Eventually, we do find a safe spot to stop and recollect our thoughts. He huffs as he glances around and makes us enter a shop. A sweet scent immediately enters my nose and I turn around excited.

We appear to be in a bakery. The smell of pastries and desserts is what fills me with new excitement and Yuri stares at me with a funny look on his face. He immediately starts to shake his head rejecting the question I did not even ask.

“Oh, come on! We can share something! One thing! Then we’ll have actual dinner on the way back to the hotel!” I plea clutching onto his arm.

His face turned a bright red, but he does not pull away. Instead, he grumbles and curses under his breath before asking the cashier what they recommend.

“Oh! You must be here for the Ice-Skating competition! It has been busy here because of that. If it is your first time here in Canada, I would recommend our BeaverTails, which is a flattened donut without a hole and in the shape of a beaver, or if you want something smaller our Butter Tarts!” The cashier says in a chirpy tone.

“One BeaverTail please!” I say before Yuri can pick the smaller of the options.

Yuri huffs and pays for the treat. Within minutes we get a fresh BeaverTail topped with sugar and a bit of Nutella on the side to spread on it. We go to sit down and enjoy it to which Yuri takes the first bite. His expression is one of surprise as he takes another bite.

“Hey! Don’t eat it all!” I tease.

Yuri forms an evil smile on his face as he almost shoves the donut into my mouth. Instead, he just leaves it in front of me and I latch onto it taking a bite. He is surprised that I actually did that and is quick to look away. He splits it evenly after that, so he does not have to feed me.

“Did I embarrass you?” I ask with a tinge of worry.

He shakes his head. “No. More like, I enjoyed it… Did you watch JJ or Emil’s performance after my turn?”

“I mean I was standing right by you weirdo so that was inevitable. But their performance did not take my breath away as much as yours did. You really moved me and only Victor and Yuuri have been able to do that,” I state with a smile.

His whole body seems to relax at this and all the fatigue from his competition today leaves. He is genuinely happy with my words and it makes my heart pound hard. I would love to admit to him what I realized a few weeks ago but I want to listen to his wish of waiting until the Grand Prix is finished.

“Good. Keep your eyes on only me tomorrow. Okay? I don’t want the other two to have your attention freely,” He grumbles.

I almost laugh but I hold it in. I know that it is his nerves talking since his free skate determines how well he will do as his senior debut. So, I promise I will do so.

I keep the promise as the next day comes and Yuri does his beautiful free skate to “Piano Concerto in B-minor: Allegro Appasionato”. Again, seeing his performance versus his practices is completely mind-blowing. At practices, I get to see every flawed raw emotion (like anger) but out on the ice like this in front of people. I get to see his serious competitive side. It is like a flip is switched and he changes into a beautiful ballerina as Lilia intended.

His beauty lands him second place in this event. Jean-Jacques Leroy ends up winning first and the hearts of many people since this is his home country and Emil wins third. Yakov and Lilia are rather impressed with Yuri since he left plenty of opportunities to grow in his next competition.

All of us are content as we return home to Lilia’s house. Immediately she and Yakov head to bed. I am ready for bed and Yuri is getting ready for bed while I scroll through my phone on the couch in the basement. I contemplate calling Yuri even if it is late here, to wish him future good luck since the Third Event: Cup of China is coming up but to my surprise, I get a phone call instead.

It is Mari. She never calls me unless it is an emergency.

“Hello?” I greet.

“Sup. Been a while, hasn’t it? How are you doing in Russia with Yurio?” She questions.

Just the sound of her voice makes me smile. I can tell she is already on break from the Springs and is probably smoking. It makes me miss home for a moment.

I answer her, “I have honestly enjoyed my time here. Where is this going Mar?”

“I called instead of Minako. It’s been six months since your last showcase. I wanna know where your head is at because your next showcase is coming up. Minako does not want to cancel it but Yuuri told me he is worried about you. Give it to me straight. Are you able to do your art or do you still need more time to find yourself?”

I am thankful for her getting to the point, but the question makes my mind stop. I feel dizzy but I force myself to answer. “I, uh, I don’t think I have myself back. I can’t do any art. It is all just bland.”

I am trying not to panic. It has been six months? I have been here for half a year.

“That is okay (Name). I’ll tell Minako to go suck it and she will get over it. If you have been feeling good there in Russia just keep doing what you’re doing kiddo. I gotta go. Break is up but seriously (Name). Don’t stress it. Love you,” Mari states before hanging up.

That is so easy to say but my head is already ringing in panic. My skin feels like it is crawling, and I have the urge to cry or run. I have been hopeless for six months. All of what makes me myself has been nonexistent.

“(Name)!” Yuri’s voice snaps at me as I suddenly feel his arms wrap around me.

He is hugging me and tightly. My panic breathing does not stop until I hear him and feel him take deep and slow breaths. He feels so warm compared to the cold chill I had felt moments ago. He stays silent and does not let go of me as I regain my composure.

What did he say last time we were like this? To trust in him because he will be here for me no matter what I am going through. That he will help me find something else if I can’t do art anymore. After a while he finally makes me look at him and those concerned eyes nearly make me cry again.

I already know his questions, so I answer it with honesty, “No. I am not fine. I had to cancel my showcase because I still have not found my love for art back. There is nothing we can do about it but… I will be fine. I have you and the others to support me through this.”

I repeat the words he had told me long ago and he seems surprised by this but happy that my thinking is slowly turning around into something positive.

“If there is nothing to do would a movie night make you feel better? I have the day off all of tomorrow before practicing for the next event,” Yuri murmurs.

I nod my head and he smiles as he finally let’s go of me and makes me stay put. He gets the movies ready before coming back out with a bunch of pillows and blankets. Sleep is already near for me, so I know this movie night is in vain, but the thought is what counts in this case and does boost my mood up. I lean into his side with Potya in my lap and realize that this has been the quickest turn around in my mood since the last time I have felt like this.

As I have been supporting Yuri, he is supporting me in ways we do not seem to realize but mean the world to us.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes... It is time for some slight angst as Yuri and Reader have their technical first relationship problem! (Even though they are not official)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't catch the problem in this chapter it will be immediately explained in the next chapter lol. Anyway, communication is key in any relationship!

“What are you doing?” Yuri whispers in my ear scaring the life out of me since he was just staring out the window a moment ago.

After my heart attack, I see his smirk and roll my eyes. I show him the recap of my cousin’s competition and he glowers. He can’t hide his distaste for it since we are in the car.

“Why are you watching this shit?” He grumbles with a slight pout.

I smile and ignore the spiteful tone as I answer, “Since I didn’t get to be there for him in person and we are about to meet him for the Sixth Event: Rostelecom Cup, I can at least watch his match. He is doing great. I know you two are technically enemies but do not be too harsh on him when I support him. He is my cousin and he understands things about me that no one else can. Besides, me and him are sort of in a similar place right now! Struggling to find our inner selves while dealing with unpredictable Russians! I do plan on inviting him to dinner after the competition and since you guys are not on good terms I understand if you don’t want to help me show him around Moscow!”

Yuri just huffs and says nothing. I guess he will sit and think about helping me show him around since I am not used to this area of Russia either. The car finally stops, and I look up to see the large and fancy hotel we will be staying at. It seems to be fairly busy.

Yakov and Lilia are the first ones out to check us in and start the interviews. Once I am given a keycard I am to go ahead and go to Yuri’s room I will be sharing with him. Yakov and Lilia are in the room right next to us. I head to the elevators, a little bit on the slow side since I have my suitcase instead of leaving it with the car.

When I get there, there is already a commotion going on. Emil who I haven’t seen since the Second Event is here and smiling like always, but he seems to have angered a person.

“If you want to date my sister you have to beat me! Sala’s leagues above any other woman, idiot!” A male of Italian origin states.

Ah, an older protective sibling. Though the more I look, the more the siblings look too alike, like twins. The female looks up and seems to be happy as she says, “Hi, Yuuri! Oh, Hi Seung Gil. Do you want to come with-”

I look around and do see him. My excitement grows and I drop my suitcase. “Yuuri!” I shout as I run to him.

He is taken by surprise as I latch myself onto him before he becomes happy with seeing me. “(Name), it is so good to see you! Here, let us go in the elevator first and catch up. What floor are you on?” Yuuri questions as he picks up my luggage for me.

We ignore the twins who somehow involved the other skater, Seung Gil, into their commotion and enter a different elevator. Before it can close though, a shoe stops it and a hand pushes the elevator open.

“Oh, Yuri, are you done with the interview?” I ask innocently.

He ignores me to glare at my cousin and asks, “Why are you sneaking around?”

Yuri pushes our floor level button number 8 and scowls upon seeing Yuuri’s floor being above us.

“Good seeing you, Yurio. Thank you for taking care of my cousin these past few months… Um, good luck to both of us in the Rostelecom Cup,” Yuuri says with a smile.

I can tell he is nervous, but I do not say anything. Yuri scoffs and states, “You will suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow. I am going to have Victor stay in Russia.”

I glare at Yuri for that low move and he ignores my heated stare. When we reach level 8, Yuri stares at me waiting for me to get off with him and I shake my head. “No, I’m going to catch up with Yuri. I told you this. I will see in a few hours before the competition starts.”

He huffs at me and fights off saying anything mean. I am thankful but he does send Yuuri another glare before grabbing my suitcase from him and leaving. I apologize to my cousin when the doors close again, and we go up to the next floor.

When we get to his room and he settles in he starts to tell me all about his past two competitions he’s been in and how each time it was nerve-wracking, but he pulled through thanks to Victor.

“So… You and Victor, huh?” I ask with that all-knowing smile.

Yuuri’s face turns a light pink color as he goes to deny the assumption. That is before he falters and instead has a forlorn look on his face. I sit up and stay quiet as I let him speak at his own pace.

“I… Do love him. It is probably silly to say so soon but he is dear to me. If I lose this competition, I can’t help but ask what will Victor do? Will he really leave and return to Russia? It is so silly for me to think of something like this during these competitions, but I can’t help. I do not want to lose him. We spent all this time together, for training, but I know there is something more,” Yuuri says solemnly.

I can feel the turmoil going on in his heart. I finally get up and just hug him. He hugs me back almost immediately and we stay like that for a while. That is before I decide to confess something as well.

“I… Feel a similar way. I have passionate feelings for Yuri but… I keep feeling hopeless when it comes to trying to find my love for art again. He says he will be here for me, but I do not want him to focus on anything else but his competitions. I know sooner or later I will have to return home and that thought makes me nauseous. I have gotten so close to Yuri. I know he seems like he is a hateful boy, but he is quite the opposite. When he is with me and his grandpa, he turns into the most loveable person ever. Even then, I know people can’t wait on me forever as I drown in my self-pity and depression. Sooner or later if I do not bounce back they will leave. He says he won’t but I am scared of what the future holds but… I can at least promise that I will be by your side all the way. I have your back forever, Yuuri,” I finish.

Yuuri is holding me tightly before he laughs. “…There is a lot of truth in that but a lot of self-doubts. I can’t say you are wrong because I have felt and am feeling the same way. When did you grow up so fast? Thanks (Name). That made me feel a bit better. Whatever happens, know we are not hopeless, I will have your back too.”

It is sad but the two of us can at least suffer together on our similar self-destructing path if we do head down that way.

~*~

_The Men’s Singles Short Program event is about to start here in Moscow. After the series’ fifth event the Trophée de France, the current rankings are as follows:_

_Otabek Altin_

_Christophe Giacometti_

_Phichit Chulanont_

_Jean-Jacques Leroy_

_Yuri Plisetsky_

_Katsuki Yuuri_

_Michele Crispino_

_Emil Nekola_

_Seung Gil Lee_

_Only the top six skaters will compete in the Grand Prix Final. Currently, only two are confirmed qualifiers. One is Otabek Altin of Kazakhstan, who placed second in Skate America, and then won the NHK Trophy as a dark horse. The other is Christophe Giacometti, who placed third in the Cup of China and first at the Trophee de France. The last four spots in the Final will be fought over by the following skaters:_

_Canada’s Jean-Jacques Leroy, who is on a roll after winning on his home turf at Skate Canada._

_Korea’s Seung Gil Lee, a newcomer to the Grand Prix Series who made great strides by placing second in the NHK Trophy._

_Michele Crispino of Italy, here today with his sister, Sala, after placing third in the NHK Trophy._

_Emil Nekola, a rising star from the Czech Republic, who took third at Skate Canada._

_Russia’s own Yuri Plisetsky, who made a brilliant senior debut with a second-place finish at Skate Canada._

_And finally, Japan’s Katsuki Yuuri, who placed second in the Cup of China._

_The Rostelecom Cup results will also determine whether Thailand’s Phichit Chulanont will advance to the Grand Prix Final._

~*~

“Are you done catching up?” Yuri huffs.

We are in the hall with Lilia and Yakov as Group 1 is finishing up. I had watched Group 1, consisting of Seung Gil, Michele, and Emil’s skating on the tv with Yuri. I nod my head. “I think so. I think I understand what is going on now. Or at the very least I can put names to faces now. Oh! It is Yuuri’s turn! I am going to go with Victor but do not worry! I am rooting for you the most!” I say.

He does not say anything, and I can only assume it is his nerves since his grandpa, Kolya, has not shown up yet. It makes me feel guilty for supporting my cousin, but I should not be feeling guilty. There is nothing wrong with supporting others.

I nod to myself as I link arms with Victor to walk Yuuri to the skating rink. It is my first time watching Yuuri in person since the Hot Springs competition. On the past videos of his past events, he has shown improvement, so I am excited to see my cousin’s growth up close.

When Yuuri gets on the ice he turns back and tugs on Victor’s tie. My face feels warm from the chemistry I see before me. The two are having an intimate moment but I can hear their words. The competition has started for Yuuri long before he got on ice since he is not a native to this land. He will need to win over Russia’s favor with his ice-skating.

When he starts, I get immediate chills as I think of his original thought of Eros being a sexy pork cutlet bowl. It feels so much different. I have no idea if he is still with that idea but no, I get an entirely different vibe, that others will not get. Since we are in a similar position, I can feel Yuuri’s emotions through this.

He wants to win Russia’s favor for Victor. All his skating is for Victor. This ice-skating that seems perfect compared to his previous ones is all for Victor. He really does love him, and I can feel him fighting with everything he has to make sure he keeps him.

His skating also seems to be getting through to the crowd and judges because at the end of it everyone is applauding him.

He gets off the ice with grace and since I am here, Victor lets me the first to hug and congratulate him on such a beautiful performance. Yuuri smiles and he does not need to say it, but his expression shows how happy he is that I was here to witness that. I let go so he and Victor can rejoice together.

Now that Yuuri’s performance is done with I can focus on Yuri. I turn around ready to find him only to see him directly behind me and his eyes staring straight at the ice. He feels cold and I can assume it is because Kolya is not here. He did not make it and that makes Yuri upset.

I place my hand on his shoulder, but it is immediately shrugged off. I ignore the immediate hurt I feel as Lilia and Yakov show up behind me to guide me where Victor once stood to watch Yuri. He meets us on the ice.

“Yuri, no need to get tense just because it is the Rostelecom Cup. All the work you did in practice will not betray you. Listen, have confidence in yourself,” Yakov starts the pep talk and Lilia joins in.

However, Yuri is not listening. I can’t tell if he is panicking or not because I have never seen him this spaced out in practice or competition. His eyes roam the area before falling towards my cousin and Victor who is in the middle of an interview now. Yuuri has made a new personal best score and top to first place beating everyone in Group 1. Victor out of pure joy kisses the skate on the interview and causes cheering to go around. Yuri is getting angry and it worsens when Yuuri and Victor notice him watching and wish him good luck.

All logic goes out Yuri’s brain as he suddenly speeds away from us and out into the middle of the rink. He is going to skate out of spite and sadness, and I did not get to stop him or wish him good luck personally. My heart is aching because of that. I wish I could have eased his mind at least but I could not and because of that, he makes one mistake that he has not done this skating season. He fell during a jump.

Sure, he made a comeback, but I have at least learned during skating that falls are not to be taken lightly during competitions and it could dock down multiple points. The skating itself is beyond cold but the crowd does not see that. They see the brilliant elegant moves that he perfected.

His time on the rink ends and he returns, after getting a pair of cat ears thrown on him. JJ who is waiting for his turn puts his hand on my shoulder and I immediately wish to shrink. I can feel Yuri’s anger worsen but he does not say a word. His glare says it all and JJ smirks.

“(Name), my darling, don’t forget to cheer for me too! Oh, Yuri, Ladies, first,” JJ says as he moves out of the way so Yuri can get off the ice.

In an eerily calm voice, Yuri says, “Yeah, (Name). Wish him luck.”

It is a challenge and I do not understand why he is angry with me. I take the challenge either way. “Good luck, JJ.”

JJ swoons before getting on the ice. I turn and ignore the look Yuri gives me and leave to find my cousin. I decide that it is best to let Yuri cool off no matter how much I wish to help with his disappointment or whatever else he may be feeling.

Things for the night end up getting worse. During JJ’s program, Yuri gets a call from Mari, an emergency about Victor’s dog Makkachin. He got some sticky buns and choked on them. I am in complete silence as I remember Yuuri’s own dog, Vicchan.

“Victor! You need to go to Japan right now!” Yuuri demands as he processes what Mari said.

This starts Victor’s worry and conflict between his two choices. It appears that Yuri is done with his interview though because I spot him with Lilia and Yakov and that makes Victor come up with an idea as he approaches them first.

“Yakov! You are the only coach for me! Can you be Yuuri’s coach tomorrow, for just one day?” Victor asks in a completely serious tone.

To all our surprise, well mostly the Yuri’s, Yakov agrees.

“Yuuri, I will leave you to say goodbye to Victor. I am going to head up to your room,” I whisper.

He nods his head and I start my journey to the elevators feeling this sick tense knot in my gut. I hate it. It is how I felt the day of my showcase when I started doubting myself. Only now I am doubting the relationship I have with Yuri. I surely am not making up the cold front he put on to me. Am I?

As I enter the elevator, a cold hand grabs mine and pushes me in all the way. Instead of the floor, I was aiming for, the floor I stayed on is called. I glance up to see a Yuri with an upset expression on his face.

“We need to talk.”

Yeah… I am not imagining the cold wall between us.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the saying? Kiss and make up!

I sit on the bed trying not to let my nerves get to me. I am anxious only because I have no idea what is going through Yuri’s head. Whatever it is, he seems hurt and I am willing to listen and try to understand him. I give him all the time he needs as he stares out the window of the hotel, gathering his thoughts.

  
When he speaks, I jump from how cold his tone is. “You are supposed to be only my cheerleader.”

  
…Is he pouting? Is this what this is really about?

  
“I am? I am only in Russia for you,” I say confusion laced in my voice.

  
Yuri speaks this time in an accusing tone, “Are you? You seem so happy to see your cousin. Planning on heading back with him, are you? And don’t forget that you wished JJ out of all people damn luck.”

  
I stare at him for a long moment, wondering what I could say to that. The anger hurts me but there has to be more to it. He can’t be angry over such a little thing.

  
“I- Yuri, you told me to wish JJ good luck. What did you want-“

  
He cuts me off and snaps, “I wanted you to not listen to me!”

  
Wow. Okay. I take a much-needed breather, needing to get somewhere with him before I try again. “I wished him luck, but I did not watch his performance. I watched your performance and my cousin’s. I told you that I am rooting for you-“

  
“But you are rooting for Yuuri too! It is not fair. Why does that stupid pig get everyone’s affections? He stole Victor from me, he still has you, and he is even beating me on my turf!” Yuri says trembling.

  
I sigh. I can’t do this. This was supposed to be a talk, but he is not listening to me. I stand up and turn to the door. I do not face him as I say, “I will not apologize for cheering on my cousin. Especially now when he needs me most. You have so many people on your side, but you are choosing to not acknowledge them. Right now, Yuuri has no one physically here and he is all alone since Victor had to rush back to Japan. I am sorry that Kolya did not make it, but that does not mean it is the end of the world. Knowing Kolya there is a good reason why he did not make it. Now excuse me, but my cousin needs me. He has nobody else but me right now.”

  
I leave without hearing any reply. It hurts to leave things rocky like this, but I do not appreciate the tone or the supposed talk this was. I head down to the elevator and quickly push the button for Yuuri’s floor. I jog to his room and I am glad I made the decision to come here immediately because as soon as he opens the door, I can see the sadness and worry on his face for Victor and his dog.

  
It intensifies when he realizes that I am the only one he knows by heart here. Everyone else that supports him is in Japan. He tried downstairs to show he was fine with Victor leaving and he will pretend to be fine tomorrow, but I can feel his disappointment and sadness coming off him in waves.

  
That night I console my cousin by doing what he used to do with me when I was younger and sad. I put on one of our favorite movies, made him some hot chocolate, and forced him to rest and try not to think about tomorrow until it comes. I spend the night on Victor’s bed and fall asleep as sad as my cousin for leaving things bitter between Yuri and me.

  
By morning, Yuuri is already up and doing his routine for the day. He needs to stick to the schedule as if Victor were here, so I stay quietly by his side. However, as we get ready to head down to the lobby to go to the ice rink a certain blond-haired male appears to be waiting for me. Yuuri goes on ahead and I do not greet Yuri as he eyes me. He has something in his hand.

  
“I… Owe you an apology, (Name). I am sorry for the way I acted last night. My jealousy and anger got in the way because I was so focused on Grandpa not being here that I only wanted you to see me and I should not be telling you who you can and can’t cheer on. You are my special person and for that, I am so sorry I let myself talk to you like that,” Yuri says in a low voice as he keeps eye contact with me.

  
He stays still after his apology before raising up what was in his hand. It is a Katsudon Pirozhki. Something I have been helping Kolya make for Yuri and it seems like Kolya finally perfected it. The perfect pork cutlet bowl in the form of a Pirozhki.

  
“Grandpa told me to give you this and said you did a good job teaching him. I- That was why he did not show up last night and I am sorry for taking it out on you. Both of you mean the world to me. I know that pig has no one so… I will sympathize with him but that does not mean I will not crush him today at the free-skating,” Yuri murmurs.

  
His gaze is soft on me and I smile. It seems he really did just need to think about it by himself before talking to me. To realize that he needs to fully meet me halfway to talk and to even apologize when he is wrong. With a smile, I bite into the Katsudon Pirozhki and the deliciously unique flavor explodes on my taste buds. I will have to tell Kolya he outdid himself with these.

  
After eating the treat, I wipe my mouth and check the time. It is almost time for Group 2 to start their skating. I smile at Yuri and grab his hand. A blush forms on his cheeks and he almost looks away.

  
“I accept your apology, Yuri. Thank you for doing that. I will talk to you later after the competition… Good luck,” I state before leaving a lingering kiss on his cheek.

  
Yuri groans but squeezes my hand before letting go and leaving too.

  
Emil, Michele, and Seung-gil Lee all have interesting free skates. None that really caught my attention, but you can feel how hard they tried in each turn. Yuri is up next. Yuuri is beside me and I can feel his nerves, but he looks emotionless since his turn is right after. Yuri’s attire is still as gorgeous as when I first saw it. A beautiful red and black combination. He is skating to the song “Piano Concerto in B-minor: Allegro Appasionato” like he did in Canada. He would have one first if it were not for JJ being resilient in his own turf.

  
I applaud Yuri. Those who have seen him practice numerous amounts of time know his plan already. Yuri is only putting two jumps in the first half of this program and the remaining six in the last half to up the difficulty and points of the free skate and no doubt aiming for absolute perfection to fix his fall from yesterday. His confidence is amazing and the skating itself is pure beauty. It is entirely different from yesterday to me and he seems happy for this free skate.

  
Yuri has reached his personal best for this free skate at 199.87! He is currently in first place and has one a place at the Grand Prix Final. My heart is happy for him. Though it falls immediately upon feeling Yuuri reach for my hand. Yakov comes over and he gives a respectful nod to my cousin.

  
With a deep breath, Yuuri gives me a hug for good luck before entering the ice. I can feel the nervousness still, but he will not let this opportunity go to waste since Victor is his coach. I wince as he makes quite a few mistakes (and I only notice them because Yakov is right beside me making faces) but his love is still very present in the skating. I am not the only one who notices because the announcer for this competition points it out.

  
“You can feel Katsuki Yuuri’s love, a love he can only express on the ice, as he is skating to his song “Yuuri on Ice” in this step sequence,” The announcer states.

  
Yakov nods his head seeming to be impressed and I grow happy for my cousin as he clears his head of any worries and his skating becomes much smoother until the end when he makes one flop as he has to touch the ice in order to not fall. Besides, the mistakes he makes the crowd is riled up with how much love he represented on the ice.

  
Coming off of the ice, he reaches me and Yakov. He takes my hand and I follow them to the interview spot where the score will be announced. While waiting Yakov tells my cousin, “You totally failed to take advantage of the program Vitya made for you! Why didn’t you practice for the possibility that you might flub a jump? Victor never did, either. I guess he never learned differently as a coach.”

  
He goes on as the scores come out and I just smile knowing that Yakov likes my cousin and is impressed if he can give quality feedback like that. Yuuri’s free skate score is 172. 87. His total being 282.84. That means he is in third place and still has a chance to advance to the Grand Prix Final. What happens next absolutely terrifies me.

  
Yuuri turns to hug Yakov. I laugh because Yakov almost freaks out and I have to get my cousin to back down. I manage to convince him to watch the remainder of JJ’s turn, but he seems to be out of it severely. He must be worried that Victor will have to return to Russia for good if he was not good enough.

  
Finally, the competition is over and the final six who will advance to the Grand Prix Final are the three already confirmed: Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont and the remaining three from this competition both Yuri’ and JJ (who managed to knock down Yuri’s first place again). Yuuri tied with Michele but he was able to advance because he got second place in the Cup of China.

  
I ponder over what I can do to cheer up Yuuri as we enter the hallways where the skaters tend to hang out in-between turns of the competition and Yuuri decides to go on a hugging spree. The first person he hugs is Sala. Then it turns into more as he moves onto Michele, Emil, Seung-gil Lee, me again, and he spots Yuri and Yuri begins to run for his life.

  
“Oh, dear… I apologize but he means good!” I say immediately grabbing Yuuri by his hand and walking away.

  
This snaps him out of his temporary insanity, and he looks saddened as he takes the lead to go outside with me. The air is bitter cold as it snows down but I feel like he needs the freshness of it. However, a bag is thrown at him and it is Yuri who followed us.

  
“There you are… Made me look for you guys. Anyway, what was that earlier? Trying to hug me? Stop creeping me out. What was that free skate too? You can make the excuse that you could not do your best because Victor was not there, but I was in top form and earned a new personal best, only to lose to JJ again! You have no right to feel more down than me, pork cutlet bowl! Now that is out the way- The bag. You can have it. It is almost your birthday, right? Eat one,” Yuri says.

  
He takes my hand casually as Yuuri opens the bag. He is confused upon seeing Pirozhki until he takes a bite. “A pork cutlet bowl?!”

  
“It’s good, isn’t it? My grandpa made them,” Yuri says with that smile that always makes me lose my breath.

  
Even Yuuri had to pause for a moment since he never sees this side of the younger male. He eats the gift in peace when he smiles and turns to Yuri. The two have an awkward staring contest before my cousin smiles wider.

  
“I think I will check out and head to the airport earlier. It was good to see you (Name). Yuri, please take care of my cousin until the Grand Prix Final! Until then (Name)… Remember what we talked about yesterday,” Yuuri says being put in a much better mood.

  
He is referring to when he said the both of us are not hopeless. That makes me smile as I hug him goodbye. I can think about that and how I truly feel about Yuri. I will need to think about if I want to confess to him at the Grand Prix Final or wait until after when our fate will be sealed. The thought of me leaving Yuri hurts more than ever and… I find myself wanting to admit to Yuri that I love him even if it means things will officially not be the same with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be updating this more frequently as I am trying to finish it before this weekend (but we'll see if that happens lol).
> 
> As for the argument between Yuri and Reader it was all Yuri just being jealous and slightly insecure since his grandpa did not show so he took it out on the person he loves. However, because in this story Yuri realizes his actions/words sooner than he would have at 15 and actually apologizes and owns up to what he did because he knows that it could have gone worse if he did not realize his negative words. So he grows as a person, in their relationship, and because of that it makes is skating better. See? Small angst as promised lol! All fluff towards the end from here on out! <3


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix Final here! Reader finally tells Yuri how she feels before his turn!

I never thought I would actually have to fear for my life one day. Fear for it only to be completely admired by a bunch of total strangers who were ready to tear me to shreds just moments ago. I look at the Yuri’s Angels (a fangirl club dedicated to Yuri) impressed by their need to know how Yuri is as my friend.

  
I was supposed to meet Yuri at the front of the hotel but ended up getting dragged by women and teenage girls in cat ears. It took seconds for it all to happen and I was terrified until their interrogation questions started. They have seen me before in Canada and Russia at the competitions, but they wanted clarification for who I was. Once I clarified I was a dear friend to Yuri who appreciated the club it was like a became a role model to them as well.

  
The fact that this club has gone to those events and is even here at the Grand Prix Final being held in Barcelona, Spain, is incredible. I can only applaud them for their commitment to supporting Yuri. Thankfully, they let me be on my way and even gave me some amazing sight-seeing spots to seek out but the only problem that I did not realize until they were out of sight was… We were no longer by the hotel and I am lost.

  
I check my phone to see so many notifications, all from Yuri and Yuri being tagged on different social medias with one of the skaters, Otabek. I hum in thought. At least he is having fun. Now I just need to find a way back since it is too late to follow the club.

  
“From that cute confused face, I take it you’re a tourist. Why not let me be your tour guide?” Someone questions me.

  
“Leave my girlfriend alone and get lost,” A voice demands.

  
Before I can even turn, an arm wraps itself around my shoulders and the guy immediately backs off. I turn my head to see Yuri glaring at him. He flips him off and the guy turns around and speeds walk away. I smile.

  
“Hi, Yuri. I thought I missed you! Oh, that reminded me of when we first met. You said a similar thing to a different stranger,” I say with a laugh.

  
Yuri huffs as he turns me around. “Sorry about that Otabek. Anyway, this is-“

  
“(Name), your girlfriend. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Otabek Altin,” Otabek says with a warm smile.

  
Yuri grumbles, “She is not my girlfriend.”

  
“…Yet? You two seem pretty cozy,” Otabek notes.

  
It almost came out as teasing, but he seems pretty serious about saying it too. It makes my cheeks heat up at the thought of someone else noticing how comfortable we. Yuri just sighs and pulls me closer to him.

  
“Anyway, I saw a café down the street. Let’s head down there,” Yuri suggests.

  
So that is what we do. We go to a cute but popular café and order café solo (just regular strong black coffee) and Otabek fills me in that he and Yuri are technically brand-new friends but have met five years ago at Yakov’s summer training camp.

  
I watch the duo interact and I find it adorable how Yuri slowly but surely opens up to Otabek finding out that they have a lot more in common. Yuri is even impressed with me after hearing my run-in with his fan club. Apparently, they must have loved me if they did not tear me to shreds. Yuri said they can be a bit aggressive and unpredictable, but he cares for them since they cheer him on. The three of us have fun chatting until I see the most terrifying thing in the world.

  
Mari and Minako both together, staring at us from the café window and fangirling from seeing Yuri and Otabek together. It is too late to try and leave because Yuuri and Victor show up as well.

  
“Fancy seeing you guys here! Wanna join us for dinner? Yuuri and I were going to meet Mari and Minako there, but they were stalking Yurio! We also invited Phichit and Chris for dinner! It will all be on me!” Victor says happily.

  
“Free food? Hell yeah, we are in!” I answer for Yuri and Otabek.

  
Otabek does not mind but Yuri acts like I insulted his great ancestors or something as his face turns into a scowl. I laugh and grab his hand. “It will be fun! All the skaters besides JJ before the Grand Prix Final! It will be a peace offering!”

  
“Fine. The food better be good,” Yuri huffs as he interlaces our fingers.

  
Yuri, Otabek, and I are quiet the majority of the walk to the restaurant and I enjoy listening to the others talk. I missed Mari and Minako and thankfully they have not asked how I have been doing since they are too focused on seeing famous ice-skaters and being in Spain for the first time. Having them here and eventually meeting Chris and Phichit along the way, it really does feel like a fun out-going. I am surprised that I am enjoying it as much as I am since I am not one usually for large groups. Yuri is not either, but he seems to be fully relaxed as he squeezes my hand every once in a while.

  
We make it to the restaurant and when we all get close to being done eating, Victor points out that he and Yuuri have met before at the banquet after the last Grand Prix. They show us embarrassing photos of Yuuri does Chris point something out. He stares hard at their hands and asks if they had gotten married. My eyes widen as I take a look for myself. I let go of Yuri’s hand to reach for my cousin’s and Victor’s and indeed, they are both wearing gold rings.

  
Phichit uses this information to congratulate them and announce it to the whole restaurant. There is immediate applause and Yuuri seems to be frozen. Victor smiles widely as he lets me play with the ring on his finger.

  
“Actually, it is an engagement ring and we will get married once Yuuri wins,” Victor states.

  
This does not surprise anyone. It was the choice of words of him suggesting that Yuuri is going to win the Grand Prix Final that makes the table go quiet. I awkwardly laugh and still congratulate my cousin and Victor because even if it is not an engagement, Yuuri would never get such a romantic and thoughtful gift of rings without it being serious. So, they are in a relationship and must be considering their future with each other and that is enough for me to celebrate since days ago, Yuuri was mourning over possibly losing Victor. This is a way, that he can keep him even if he does not win.

  
“Wait a second! I will be the one who wins gold and gets married, of course! Sorry, we can’t congratulate you on that future marriage!” JJ shouts out of nowhere.

  
I am startled that the one person we did not invite has somehow found us. His fiancé is agreeing with his everywhere. All of us are absolutely quiet before we nod our heads in a silent agreement. Yuri stands up and grabs my hand before leading us out of the restaurant and the others follow suit after Victor pays for the meal.

  
“Well, tomorrow’s an early start. Better call it a night,” Chris states while we all leave a flabbergasted JJ there.

  
We leave our separate ways as Yuri pulls me away from the group after saying goodbye to Otabek. Now with utter peace and quiet around us, Yuri smiles.

  
“You seem happy,” I state.

  
His smile widens and to my surprise, he pulls my hand up and presses a chaste kiss to it. My skin feels like it is burning where his lips are, and I am surprised to see him so relaxed and happy. His eyes seem to sparkle under the moonlight giving off an ocean-like appearance. It makes my heart skip a beat.

  
“I am. After I give my all to the Grand Prix Final our agreement comes to an end. You can tell me how you truly feel about how I feel towards you and I promise… Whatever you say, I will always be on your side,” Yuri says softly.

  
He seems hopeful and he has a good reason to be.

  
The next day it is the first day of the Grand Prix Final. I stay glued to Yuri’s side since it means the world to him. Yuuri goes first and he ups the difficulty in his skating, but I can’t focus on his at all. The banquet after tomorrow, I will no longer have a reason to stay in Russia. I will need to return to Japan. However, it does not feel right. Only because I can’t see myself anywhere other than beside Yuri. My heart feels like it is pounding the closer we get to Yuri’s turn. Phichit is next and he does excellent but that means Yuri is next.

  
Yuri does not look nervous at all, but he has not let go of my hand since we came down here. Others may see it as needy, but I see it as me simply giving up some peace. Yakov and Lilia have given their usual pep talk and when it is his turn to get on the ice, I do not let go of his hand.

  
He stares at me confused until I decide now to give him the news he has been waiting for.

  
“Yuri… I love you,” I announce.

  
“I- You- Love me? You mean it?” He asks his expression completely blank.

  
It nearly terrifies me for a moment until I nod my head. “I mean it. I love you.”

  
His hand freezes in my grip and his whole body just seems to stop as if he turned into a statue. He processes what I said before his expression turns into a bright smile, one I have never seen before, that illuminates his beauty more than ever.

  
He lets go of my hand and both of his come up to cup my face. Our lips meet for a moment, but it was one that I will always remember as the crowd around us goes into a huge applause. Using my shock, he rushes out onto the ice with nothing but excitement.

  
A hand lands on my shoulder and Lilia smiles with a happy Yakov. “That was beautiful timing my dear. You made his nerves go into a fully focused mode. He will shine brighter than any performance before today,” Lilia states as her eyes focus on her student.

  
I watch intently as well as he begins, and something just snaps into place for me. His skating is nothing like before. It is a god-tier beauty as he perfects every single jump and even raised the difficulty earning him more points. This… Skating today truly fits his theme of Agape.

  
“You helped me reach it. He understands it,” Yakov murmurs as if he can read my mind.

  
I helped Yuri understand unconditional and selfless love and seeing it completely on the ice like this, changes something for me. I feel so happy I can make him this happy that he shows it through ice skating.

  
As his skating comes to an end, I quickly call Minako.

  
“What the hell?! You’re right in front of me, why are you calling me?” She questions.

  
I turn around and find her face easily. A gentle smile forms on my face and I say, “I need you to set an appointment for a showcase. You can schedule another one afterward, I think I am over my art block. I have a few ideas that make me happy.”


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Prix Final is done and Reader has her showcase!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some tooth rotting fluff! This is the "last" chapter. There will be en epilogue (to tie up any loose ends and for more fluff lol) uploaded either tonight or tomorrow before this is officially done!
> 
> There is another author's note at the bottom to explain why I went the way I did in this in case it looks like I wrapped it up too fast. Anyway, enjoy the read Lovelies! <3

Yuri holds my hand tightly as we sit at the kiss and cry with Lilia and Yakov. As soon as he got off the ice his aura was completely happy and confident and now as we wait for the score, it leaves all of us on edge. Until finally, they announce his score to be 118.56.

“Yuri Plisetsky has surpassed the Short Program world record set by Victor Nikiforov!” The announcer states.

It is indeed a great victory for Yuri and we all cheer for him. The happiness only grows upon watching the last three skaters, Chris, Otabek, and JJ (who for once has the lowest score from feeling the pressure of the Grand Prix Final. They all did beautifully but Yuri is the one who remains etched into the audience’s mind for beating Victor’s score.

As soon as today’s competition is over, Yuri has me follow him away from everyone. He leads me out of the building to start our walk back to the hotel so he can rest but… He is so happy. The whole atmosphere is calm, and he has a tiny smile stuck on his face.

“Sorry for stealing you away. After having such a good day already, I just don’t want anyone to spoil it… Thank you. I honestly was scared for a moment that you would leave me,” Yuri murmurs.

I squeeze his hand and hesitate to say my plan, but it would be better if he heard it now. “I technically might. After the banquet, I plan on going back to Japan… I want you to come with me. I made the decision earlier to schedule a showcase as I can finally make a piece of art I will enjoy and I want you to witness it there at the showcase,” I state.

Yuri pauses in his walking before he asks, “Did you find your passion for art again?”

“You can say that? I can’t explain it yet, but you will see it when you see the art I make there… That is if you want to?” I reply.

“Always. I will never miss one of your showcases ever again. You have been here for me and my competition for eight months. I will always go to your art shows, whenever and wherever,” Yuri promises.

“Ah, Yuri, I do want to tell you that my feelings for you are deeper than just love. I can’t explain it, but you really do mean the world to me. Over these past few months, I have been stuck in a terrible place mentally, but you have always been there for me and ready to put a halt on your practice if I needed it. You being there for me made me realize that I don’t want to ever lose this bond we have and I was too scared to admit that until today when I realize his last trip out of Russia may be our last unless I did something about it. I have always been scared that my depression and anxiety would be too much for you to handle and you would just leave me and I am still a bit scared but I am placing my faith in you. I do not know for sure if I have my passion for art back officially, but I do know you inspired me to not give it up. I will fight until I know for sure it is back and until I am better,” I tell him as we continue our walk.

Yuri takes a moment before saying, “(Name)… I told you it would come back and even if it did not, I would still be by your side. As for your mental illness, I would never leave you because of that. You don't give up on someone you love just because it is difficult. You fight to stay with them and I promise to do that for you.”

~*~

_The last day for the Grand Prix Final, the Free Skate will be starting soon. As of now, these are the scores for the six finalists!_

_Yuri Plistetsky currently holds first place with the world’s newest record for a Short Program at the score of 118.56._

_Otabek Altin holds second place at 112.38. Once a nonremarkable skater he now holds the eyes of many for his unique skating._

_Christophe Giacometti holds third at 102.37. We are keeping him in our thoughts as he was a unique competitor for Victor Nikiforov._

_Katsuki Yuuri holds fourth place._

_Phichit Chulanont holds fifth place._

_Jean-Jacques Leroy has surprised many of us in his crushing defeat of yesterday’s competition landing him last place._

_Let’s all wish these skaters the best for today’s free skate!_

Yuri wants to scoff at the announcement, but he instead holds (Name)’s hand all the tighter. The warmth in his chest growing as he realizes how truly lucky he is at this Grand Prix Final. Victory is guaranteed after (Name) had confessed her true feelings yesterday to him. He feels on top of the world and he is going to make it stay that way.

Especially, after hearing the possibility that Yuuri may drop out if he wins the gold. Yuri vows to not let that happen. He had always wanted to see Yuuri skate a flawless performance- Not that he would ever admit that out loud. No, he will show it through his skating and beat the bastard.

JJ, Phichit, Yuuri, Chris, and Otabek all skate before he does and as soon as it nears his time to get on the ice, (Name) squeezes his hand. He glances at her and she smiles at him.

“Are you nervous?” (Name) asks him.

Again, he wants to scoff at the idea of him being nervous.

“Never. I will win… I had thought that winning is all I cared about but now that I am this confident, I realize that after I win, I want to continue to skate with you as my cheerleader. After your showcase, I want you to move to Russia with me,” Yuri states his gaze serious.

(Name) nearly chokes at the bold words and it makes Yuri smile. Yes. This is what he truly wants. He never had thought about it before but with (Name) at his side, he can’t imagine her elsewhere. He never longed for another person before so with (Name) as his special person he will do his best to keep her at his side and happy. That is a new wish after he wins this. To see if her love for art came back at the showcase and have her move to Russia because the thought of her leaving for an extended period of time hurts his heart in a way he never realizes could hurt.

The thought that this initially bubble-headed girl can soften his heart like this- He never thought it could happen but it did and he never wants this feeling for her to go away. Together, they can grow to be the people they were always meant to be.

With these thoughts in mind, Yuri enters the ice rink. So many emotions flow through him- His love for (Name), his strong feelings to keep Yuuri as his rival, to win the gold as Victor has done for the past five seasons. He wants to compete with Yuuri and Victor out on the ice as long as (Name) will be there to cheer them all on.

All these strong emotions move Yuri to tears as he finishes his free skate. The crowd is cheering as his score is immediately given. He did not pass Yuuri’s score for the free skate but… He won the Grand Prix Final!

_The final results are in!_

_Yuri Plisetsky who just earned his free skate score of 200.97 just won the Grand Prix Final with a total score of 319.53!_

_Katsuki Yuuri wins the silver medal- He was so close to winning the gold with a score of 319.41!_

_Jean-Jacques Leroy with a heartfelt skate despite the previous day’s low score wins the bronze at the total score of 300.62!_

Yuri’s celebration is just now starting the second (Name), Lilia, and Yakov hugs him when he is off the ice. The crowd is cheering and even if the other skaters did not win, they have grown more respect for each other for giving it their absolute all.

**2 Week Later**

“You can see, right? This is the perfect spot like that last time!” Victor states excitedly.

Yuuri smiles at him while Yuri ignores them solely focused on (Name) as soon as she comes out onto the stage. Just like last time, there are cameras in various positions giving the audience a good view of the blank canvas.

It feels different compared to the last time he saw her at her showcase. It feels hopeful. The last time, it was when she got the passion for her art snuffed out of her. She did not want to do it and was only lucky that Victor was here to inspire her.

This time (Name) is happy to be back home in Japan doing a showcase. Her genuine smile leaves the crows in a good mood as she begins the piece. Yuri’s heart races since she hinted that he is the reason why she feels confident with her piece. She refused to do any sketches before today in fear that the motivation would evaporate again but right here and now, she looks so damn happy and that makes him happy.

Occasionally, Yuri can hear what Victor or Yuuri try and guess what it is. Eventually, fifty minutes pass and she has just ten minutes on the clock remaining to finish the piece before it counts as done. His heart keeps going faster as he slowly realizes what it is.

Victor and Yuuri are smiling at the younger male knowing that this piece made its way into his heart. The clock goes off and (Name) drops the art utensils she used for the painting and raises her hand. Her eyes are sparkling at the finished piece and Minako comes out onto the stage to reveal it.

It is a gorgeous painting that is going to be well-known throughout the skating world. It is a painting of Yuri Plisetsky skating on a sea, the main shade being Viridian, the color of Yuri’s eyes. Not only that but he is skating with someone who strongly resembles her.

It makes Yuri’s heart race even faster if that were possible as he decides he wants the piece.

“Thank you all for attending this showcase! It feels good to have (Name) back in business! Now, before we decide to see if this piece will be donated to charity or if someone is willing to bid on it for their money to be donated, what has the young artist named the piece?” Minako asks.

(Name)’s smile seems brighter as she glances at Mari who is off stage. She is the only one who is aware of the idea and she gives a thumbs up to her cousin.

“The name is Passionate Love!” (Name) announces as she wipes her brow, getting the Viridian paint on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so instead of the usual pov in Reader's pov I switched it to third person to show how Yuri felt about the whole thing. The reason why he wants her to move to Russia officially with him is because they both share a bond like no other. While Victor was training Yuuri in Japan, Reader has been in Russia already for 8 months. That is April to the last competition in December. For eight months, these two have seen the worst in each other, Yuri and how he gets angry to Reader and her depressional ruts and panic attacks to seeing the best in each other- Yuri accepting that he can't control the reader over who she cheers for and even apologizing (Because Yuri P. does not apologize. He is an angry by nature and tends to blame others (like Victor for leaving and breaking his promise) so that is a big thing to do) to Reader realizing that she does have more than art even if that is what she longs to do.
> 
> I have painted these two to be perfect for each other and help each other grow in a way that even others notice. So since this was the last competition the reality set in for them that Reader would have no real reason to stay in Russia anymore. She wasn't even supposed to be there that long but with them finally accepting and confessing to each other, the reason is just each other.
> 
> The last scene with the color Viridian was just to show how ever since she realized she does like Yuri, that the color has a new significant purpose to her and it does help her gain her passion back for art. There were little hints that she was gaining it back or that she felt differently in some spots when she saw Yuri skate and that is to show that he simply became her muse because his love for skating proved to be so amazing that she yearned to show it through art. He ended up being her inspiration to dive back into it and finding other things to love beside art.
> 
> Now, Reader still deals with her mental illness- that has not gone away just because she has her passion for art back- (That would be unrealistic). No, instead she has Yuri to be her support system and that will be addressed more in the Epilogue.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you so much for all the love you guys showed! <3


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later...

“Thank you for joining us tonight! You both must be exhausted since you just got back from visiting Japan,” Victor says happily as he pulls out a seat for me to sit in.

He pushes in my chair once I do and Yuri just huffs as he sits beside me. Yuuri sits across from me with a smile on his face as Makkachin watches from across the room on the pillow he never leaves nowadays. We usually see Victor and Yuuri once or twice a week for dinner if we have an easy schedule. However, Yuri and I returned from Japan from a special occasion. One that we hope Victor and Yuri will notice soon.

“Yeah we are but we have the next few days to ourselves! Now, what did my favorite cousin-in-law make us for dinner?” I ask as Victor goes to the kitchen to get the said food.

He comes back with a large plate of Vareniki (filled dumplings made by wrapping unleavened dough around a savoury or sweet filling). My mouth waters at the food and he starts to fill up our plates. Yuri begins to eat immediately while Yuuri and I wait for Victor to sit down too.

“Hey (Name), are you still seeing that therapist?” Yuuri asks a bit of concern etched onto his face.

I smile at his concern and nod my head. “Every once in a while, just to make sure I am not heading down that path when I am feeling more than down. I have been amazing these past few months, so we like the road I am on. My new art project with this new charity organization is helping immensely,” I share happily.

Yuuri nods and he is happy that I have been taking care of my mental health still. That even though I had my ups and a lot of downs since the Grand Prix Final Yuri won a few years ago that I own up to my feelings and share with them when I am getting upset.

Victor speaks up after finishing his plate of food. He asks Yuri, “What about you? How is your last year of university going with the skating season? Has it been the same since Yuuri and I retired competitive skating?”

Yuri scoffs. “It is draining but worth it. I will continue to rule the ice.”

I smile at his confidence mixing in with his slightly tired attitude. Others may find it distasteful, but I find it endearing.

“Oh! Is everyone done? Let me get the dessert!” Victor exclaims getting up.

I quickly do as well to gather the dirty dishes and bring them to the kitchen for him. I set them down on the counter and grab new plates as Victor shows me the dessert he made. “Victor! You make these the best! Whenever I try it does not come out as good as yours!” I say with a laugh.

Victor chuckles as he leads me back to the dining room holding the plate of Syrniki (fried cottage cheese pancakes that are usually garnished with honey, fruit jam, sour cream, or applesauce). As I set down the new plates, I hear a choking sound come from Yuuri.

He does a double-take at my hand before hitting Victor’s shoulder. Victor nearly drops the dessert out of surprise but gently puts it on the table before also looking at my hand that Yuuri is gawking at.

“Is that…” Victor starts.

Yuuri continues as Victor squeals, “AN ENGAGEMENT RING?!”

The two comically look over at Yuri’s hand and he scowls. “Took them longer than you expected. I told you they would not notice right away,” He mumbles.

I laugh before Victor encases both me and Yuri in a hug.

“My two little cuties are getting married?! I am so proud. Yuri, please tell me you had the decency to ask permission from her aunt and uncle first. And that you did this in the most beautiful way ever because (Name) deserves the best!” Victor spouts.

Yuuri just smiles at me content that I am happy as well.

Yuri scoffs but says, “Of course, I got their permission. That was actually why we went to Japan. I called them to let them know we were headed over and while (Name) settled in, I asked for their permission. Then I proposed. We are going to start working on the details soon, but I think after I graduate and after (Name)’s charity project we will have it.”

“Okay cool! I call dibs on helping with the planning! Now give us the details! How did you pop the question!” Victor demands.

Yuri keeps his lips sealed and I have to tell them of the romance Yuri had thought of.

~*~

_“Isn’t it too late to go to the ice rink? I know Yu would be okay with it, but we just got here. We have days to go there,” I say with a laugh._

_Yuri says nothing as he just smiles and leads me out of the hot springs building. The air is cold and bitter but reminds me of when we first met. I cling to Yuri’s side as he is my personal space heater and he accepts his fate as such._

_The walk to the ice rink gets interrupted halfway there when we spot a few candles on the sidewalk. The view is stunning though. The candlelight gives off a cozy feel as the view from the ocean makes it feel romantic. I let go of Yuri to investigate._

_“Who would just leave these here?” I question._

_However, upon getting closer I see a paper taped to the ground. “Turn around?” I go to question what this is when I turn around, but Yuri is down on one knee and he opens a small box to reveal a ring. Immediate butterflies are in my stomach as I get giddy._

_“(Name), this is where we first met. When you were foolishly talking to a creepy stranger and I recognized the danger and saved you. I did not expect to actually get to know you after that. I did not realize at that moment I made a friend, met my best friend. I feel absolutely silly doing- This big romantic gesture and on my knee like this but that makes my emotions all the stronger. You are the only person I would ever bow to. I can’t imagine my life without you. You moved in with me, we have been living with each other for years, and I feel a part of me would die if that changed. I would not be the person I am today without you. Will you marry me?”_

~*~

“Did you say yes?” Victor asks comically as he wipes fake tears from his eye.

The question kills the entire mood, well for Yuri. He stands up and makes me stand up too. Thankfully, we finished dessert before Victor asked that.

“I… Am too tired for that stupid question…. But... It was so stupid… WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE SAID?!” Yuri asks rhetorically as he makes me show my engagement ring off.

I laugh and he excuses us as he is the first one out the door.

“I am sorry. It truly was a great evening, but you know how airplanes make him! We’ll see you at the usual dinner date night!” I say giving Yuuri and Victor a hug goodbye.

I quickly leave to catch up with Yuri and the glare on his face says it all. He truly is exhausted from our flight back and only wishes to be in bed. I giggle at this and grab his hand as we start our walk home. It is rather fast since thankfully we live close to Yuuri and Victor.

The second we enter our home, my eyes land on the piece of art I had made years ago. The piece I had named “Passionate Love”. A sense of nostalgia fills my being as I just stop to look at it. Yuri huffs as he closes the door before hugging me from behind.

“Do you remember when Victor outbid you just to donate his money to charity and give you my art?” I ask recalling that whole funny fiasco.

I can tell Yuri is glaring at this and I laugh even more. It was truly funny because Yuri placed his bid only for Victor to give the highest amount he can possibly give, an amount that Yuri did not possess. He went into an uproar of curses telling Victor to back the, not nice word, off. Truly a humoring scene as Victor scolded him for such language in public before saying he needs to save his money.

It was a gift from Victor. One Yuri and I ended up being grateful for because whenever I pause to look at it, I remember the hardship I had felt with not being able to do art before. It was the moment when I truly felt passionate love for Yuri, and he felt the same about me. Here we are now, engaged.

“Whenever I see this, I think of how truly lucky I am to have you. Thank you for putting up with my bad attitude all these years and still being my cheerleader for skating,” Yuri murmurs as he kisses the top of my head.

I say back, “Thank you for being there for me constantly like you promised… I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as directors usually say "That's a wrap folks!" I hope you enjoyed this piece of fluffy closure for their relationship. It was a piece I had struggled with years ago but finally made peace with it by making these two have the fluff they deserve.
> 
> As you hopefully noticed, it has been years and Reader's career is still doing these art shows and having other art projects for charities and such (we'll also pretend that she gave in and does commissions for JJ) While Yuri is still doing competitive ice-skating and college. Her mental illness is checked on regularly by a therapist and it is hinted that she speaks comfortably now to her support system.
> 
> These two have kept their promises to each other and that is the happy ending they deserve. Thank you all again for the support and I am glad to have shared this journey with you! <3


End file.
